Unbelievable
by Justtypicalwriter
Summary: A daughter of Hades likes Percy. She hates Annabeth. Percy has never spoken to her until something happens. She becomes friends with the least person expected and someone gets in the way of her crush on Percy. Will she find herself?WARNING: NOT PERCABETH
1. Dreams

**Well helllooo, thank you for choosing my story to READ! haha, well. just to fill all you new readers in. this is a BETTER version of what i first wrote. the first one was all dialogue! D: how absolutely terrible is that? I'm going to try and update all the "bad" all dialogue chapters to something like this as soon as i can. so bear with me if it randomly changes to all dialogue. okay? well, review plz? i haven't gotten one in a while. **

* * *

"Percy! We can't do this… alone!" I gasped, Percy Jackson, my all-time crush standing next to me. We were standing at the edge of a cliff, in a little clearing surrounded by tons of trees. There was no way I was jumping off that cliff without a parachute, hang glider, even just a tiny parasol so I could float easily down into the roiling waves beneath us.

"We have to try!" He yelled. I knew he was right though. There was no other way to get to the ocean fast enough, and the oracle had told us about this exact spot. There was an important message we had to tell Poseidon in person. We grasped each other's hand, took a gulp of air then sprinted off the cliff ahead of us. I had to shut my eyes or else I would have passed out looking at the white waves rolling and crashing below us.

"We're INSANE!" I bellowed over the howling wind, as we free fell, heading straight for the water. No turning back now.

"I know! The oracle told us to! Never question the quest!" He was so right. Why did he always have to be right? I liked being right sometimes too…well I guess everyone does. WHY THE HELL WAS I THINKING ABOUT THIS NOW? WHILE I'M ON THE BRINK OF DEATH!

"I know, but…"-My voice was cut off, as our laser straight bodies sliced through the water, barely making a ripple. Luckily we missed the razor sharp rocks to our left that I was so sure we would hit. Percy had nothing to worry about, being the son of Poseidon. I had a little harder time accepting the fact that we were jumping off a cliff! The ocean was no place for a daughter of Hades.

Percy's voice rang out loud and clear through the water, "You okay?" His sea green eyes showed up inches away from mine, and I about died.

I nodded.

His voice rang out again, "I'm going to make an air bubble around us, so you can talk and not just nod." He laughed, and I glared. This was no time to be making jokes, I was about to drown and he was making a joke? Are you kidding me?

A bubble of air surrounded us, "Thanks, next time make it a little quicker so I don't DROWN!" I yelled, hoping he would get the idea that I'd rather not die the next time we jump a cliff. Which will NEVER be again.

"Oh, um. Sorry about that. I was just, trying to lighten the mood." He looked ashamed. I didn't feel one bit bad, I could have DIED.

"Yeah, think next time, will you?" I scolded him, sometimes I felt like his mother. Not a good way to feel towards your crush.

"I was too caught up in my own joke." He said sheepishly. _Well, DUH. _I thought to myself. The joke wasn't even that funny anyways.

"Thank you, captain obvious." I rolled my eyes. Can't we just keep going? I want to get back to camp as soon as possible. I didn't even know what this message was, only Percy knew, but he needed someone to go with him so he didn't die alone or something.

"You're welcome, lieutenant sarcasm." He replied, obviously trying to be a smart ass.

I laughed lightly, "Don't make me laugh!" I'm still a little shaken from that jump, and almost drowning!" I reminded him of his one mistake that could have been deathly.

"Sorry."

"Stop being sorry about everything, Lighten up." I replied skeptically. My laughing mood was wiped away, why did he say sorry so much?

"Okay, um. Sorry?" There he goes again. Saying that stupid word, just move on!

"Stop being overly… sorry!" I exclaimed, there was no reason to keep using that word when there was nothing to be sorry about.

"I'm-"

"If you say sorry one more time, I might have to kill you. Besides that word is out of order." Wow, how lame did that sound? "Out of order", phish, I'm so clever.

He burst out laughing, "Don't make me laugh! You don't want this ocean to get any worse!" I knew he was making that up, just to make me chuckle. He succeeded. For a few minutes, we forgot our quest, and for once were just… teenagers.

"Shouldn't we try and contact your dad now?" I asked breaking the mood. I should have left the laughing mood go on a little bit longer, but I was starting to get cold and I wanted to do something productive.

"Yeah, probably." We stood there for a few seconds. Percy didn't make a move. Not a head nod, a twitch, or even to scratch his nose or something. Just stone.

I looked at him expectantly, "Um, aren't you going to contact him now?"

"I… don't know how." He looked down.

"You what?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. We just jumped off a cliff for NOTHING?

"I don't know how we contact him!" He admitted. Oh, great. Now I would have to sit in this stupid cold ocean longer.

"Oh, just great. Why don't you call him through a shell phone?" I laughed, even though that was probably the oldest joke in the book, I thought it was clever and a good comeback.

"Ha-ha, very funny, but no. We can't contact him that way." Percy didn't even laugh at all. Not even a little smirk to show he thought it was just a little bit funny. Damn, this message must be really serious.

"Darn, there are tons around!" I laughed again, I was on a roll!

"Stop making fun of me!" He exclaimed exasperated. He thought I was making fun of him? Not good…negative points for Emily. I need to get some positive ones! He has to like me!

"I'm not! Just having a little fun. Jeez." I apologized, couldn't he take a joke?

"Sorry-" He started to say.

I stopped him immediately and said, "Out of order."

"What?"

"That word is out of order! Remember?" I explained, gosh I guess when Annabeth said he was a "sea-weed brain", she wasn't kidding.

"Oh right."

"So… now what?"

"I really don't know."

"You really didn't think this through did you, Percy?" I asked. We had come all this way to get stuck in a bubble under the ocean with no clue what to do.

"Nope, not that much. I just thought it would lay out in front of me as we went along."

"Taking a leap of faith, I guess." I trailed off, realizing how true that really was.

"Literally." He replied. I giggled, because we really did take a leap, of a freaking CLIFF!

"So maybe we just, wait?" I suggested, not really sure about this plan either. It seemed better than nothing, maybe some dolphins would show up to take us to Poseidon!

"Easy enough. So…" An awkward silence settled around us.

"What Percy?" I asked, trying anything to bring up another topic. Anything to break the silence, silence is also negative points.

"Um, hi." He replied, waving a little bit.

"Hi, Percy!" I smiled wide; he was just so stupid it was funny. "What was that for?"

He answered just as stupidly as I thought he would, "Just bored."

"Okay?" I extended the "Y", just to see if he would use the word "sorry" again.

"Sorry!" He yelled out, obviously a little mad we weren't doing anything. Which of course, I was too, but what else could we do?

"Stop using that word!" I bellowed, a little too loudly that I intended. I didn't mean to sound legitally mad, but I did.

"Okay, okay." He backed down.

I admitted, "Alright that was a little harsh.

"You think?" He rolled his eyes, but I had thought of the perfect comeback to lighten the mood.

"I can't say sorry though." I raised my eyebrows, hoping he would get the hint to laugh or something.

"Why not?" And his stupidity shines through once again, how did I fall in love with this dip wad?

"Out of order." We both said at the same time. Then both fell down laughing. I knew he would remember it eventually.

"You're okay Percy." I said, because I really wanted to see what he thought of me.

"Same to you." Of course he thought that.


	2. Reality Check

**Hello again, this is also a better version of the original! (: READ ON. R&R! **

* * *

My bright green eyes opened, the light streaming in from the window across the room. I sighed. Another great dream gone. My dreams always go that way, something about Percy and I having a good time. It sucks even more shit because I know for a fact, Percy will never notice me that way, let alone go on a quest together. He's got Annabeth! Besides nobody notices me anyways so why would he? "Great. Another day filled with Annabeth and Percy and their love filled lives." I grumbled. I don't particularly like having their perfectness shoved in my face.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in." I said, already knowing who it was anyways. The only person on the whole campus who acknowledges me. Chiron. He's so caring, except him coming to wake me up every morning doesn't help me make any friends, because all the other campers notice, and always wonder why he does that. He only does that because I don't have any friends otherwise!

He rolled in, "Good morning, Emily. Gorgeous day out, huh?" He motioned to the sun shining brightly through a window he just opened. I squinted my eyes at the harsh sunlight coming in, and I could only see Chiron's black silhouette.

"I guess." I grunted. Pushing the covers off my bed and pulling a brush through my hair that was ratty from a good nights sleep.

"Now, please don't split the earth open today, that was quite a mess you made yesterday." Of course he would lecture me today, after the ground split beneath Annabeth's feet yesterday. It's not my fault she angers me. She knows just the right way to push my buttons, most all of them shoving the fact that she has Percy and I don't.

"No promises." I replied, she'd only get stuck down a hole if she angered me. Which he basically does every time she walks past me holding Percy's hand.

"I would really not like to fish Annabeth from a crevice today, thank you very much." He really was trying to get me to calm my inner anger, channeled at Annabeth, but this sweet talk just wasn't going to work. Why couldn't he notice that?

"Like I said before, no promises." At least that was the truth, there's no way I could promise not trying to hurt Annabeth.

"Fine, have it your way. Breakfast in 5." He started to walk out, giving up on his persuasion of Annabeth not going to the infirmary today. At least he was starting to get the idea I wasn't going to give in to his fatherly ways. I have a dad. He might not be the best one, but you can never expect what your godly parent is like.

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, as I was pulling on a hoodie and yoga capris, it was early spring so there was still a chill in the air in the morning. I would change into something I wouldn't get so hot in after breakfast.

"Yes?" He answered, swiveling his wheelchair around to face me. His eyes expectant. Ha! He thought he was going to hear, "_I promise I won't hurt Annabeth today." _Yeah, I don't think I will ever say that.

"Thanks, for… coming to talk to me." I looked down at the floor, that was the first time I had ever thanked him for being so nice to me.

"Not a problem, sweetheart." He started to leave again, a little disappointed he didn't get the promise he was looking for, at least he seemed contempt with the thank you.

"Wait! Is there anything today?" I asked quickly before he wheeled out the door. Hopefully there would be capture the flag today.

"Capture the flag. Also the oracle has been dying to say something, she would love to announce it after breakfast, but it has to wait until after capture the flag." Great. I have a perfect excuse for trapping Annabeth in a hole.

"Cool when is capture-"

Chiron cut me off, "After breakfast, you will have time to change into battle clothes. Good day, see you at breakfast."

"Good… day?" I asked. He never talked to me like that.

As a changed for breakfast I thought to myself, "_I wonder what the oracle has to say today, probably another quest involving Percy and Annabeth. Nothing that concerns me."_ Then I thought, _"__I want to kick Annabeth's ass at capture the flag today. Maybe she can fall into another crevice."_ Capture the flag was always fun for me because I had a reason to beat Annabeth. She is on the blue team, and I'm on the red. So without any problem I could easily make her fall into the earth, along with another few campers so it wouldn't look like I targeted her, but just playing the game. I knew the red team would win once I could get Annabeth out of the way.

*Ding Ding Dong* The normal breakfast bell rang.

I strode out of my darkly painted cabin, and standing right by the Hermes cabin was, Collin Murde. He was one of the witnesses of Annabeth falling into the ground. He was also one of the newbie's, pretty small and helpless. Weak. He is deathly afraid of me, which fits with the whole Daughter of Hades thing. "Hey Collin!" I called over, trying to be friendly. I really didn't want to scare the kid, it would be nice having at least one friend.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" He cringed behind his older brother, James, who was also scared of me. He ran away leaving Collin alone.

I walked over to him, but my hand on his shoulder and said, "Why would I hurt you? You haven't done anything to me, yet." Sometimes I liked messing with his mind.

"Yet? I wouldn't do anything," I glared at him, "Um, bye! Don't hurt me!" His voice was trembling, the exact thing I wanted. I sound like a bully, but I just wanted mess with him. He raced away after his older brother. Who wouldn't be scared of me? With my jet black hair, and red streaks that go down to the middle of my back, dark clothing, 5' 11", nose and eyebrow piercing I could scare a minotaur. (Just saying.) To top it all off, my dad is Hades, so anytime I wanted I could crack the earth, and let you have a visit with my dad.

"Yeah. Thanks. Raise my self esteem why don't you?" I glumly replied, why not sound like I actually cared what people think of me? There was nobody around to hear it anyways.

"Huh?"

Just the voice I didn't want to hear now. Annabeth's. I whipped around to find Annabeth waiting. "What do YOU want?"

She pointed to herself, "Me? Oh, I just wanted an apology." What a smart ass.

"Don't count on it." I replied, snickering. There wouldn't be a "sorry" coming out of my mouth for her anytime…EVER.

"I wasn't." Gods, what the hell? Was she trying to mess with my mind? Well, it was sort of working. She was pushing my "I'm tired as hell" buttons.

"Then why are you asking for one?" I replied harshly, there was no reason for this right now.

"I'm not!" She replied sheepishly, this was not the Annabeth I knew, with the good comebacks, and wisedom up her butt.

"Okay, stop with the sweet girl act, it's not working. Talk." I said, getting right to the point, I didn't want to deal with her for once. She should just put her proud little tail between her legs and slink away. I'm tired, hungry and just want to get to breakfast before it gets cold.

"Damn. You saw through that fast." She stared me straight in the eyes, and by her stance I could tell she had a lot of convincing words up her sleeve to get me to do whatever she wanted from me.

"Trust me, it's not the hardest thing around to do," I snorted, "So what do you really want?"

"Just wondering, what the Oracle might say." She moved her head a little, as if she show she was trying to get me to say something bitchy back, so she could tell Percy. More negative points.

"Just wondering, or want to know?" I answered, hoping to give her the response she wasn't looking for so she would just go away, and I could be heading to breakfast.

"Well, considering I already know, you wouldn't need to tell me!" Damn, that bitch. I was actually hoping I could hold something over her for once, but now she has even more stuff to hold over me. Let's see…Percy, her stupid wisdom, Percy, her good looks, PERCY, and now this.

Instead of blowing up like I would have normally I calmly replied, "At least I know now that I'm not the only one Chiron trusts with secrets."

She was definelty caught off guard with that one, she was totally expecting me to blow like a stick of dynamite. Good, this will out a good spin on things. "Oh. Well…I guess I will see you at capture the flag then."

I decided to ignite the fire a little bit again, "The only thing I am certain of today, is that the red team is going to kick the blue team's ass today in capture the flag!" Shit, what happened to, _"I just want to get to breakfast" _?

"Oh really?" She stood in that competitive stance again, great. Why did I do that?

I balled my fists, "Do not make me mad. I am NOT in the mood today Annabeth." It was too late though, there was already a small crack beneath her feet.

"Oh, puh-lease. What could you do?" She snorted and rolled her eyes at me. Gods, was she trying to get hurt?

"Oh, did someone forget yesterday?"

Her eyes grew wide, "No."

"Then don't test my temper." I started to stroll away, trying to cool down. It wasn't really working.

"Save it for the game, Emily." She mumbled.

That was it! She had pushed my last button, she was going to get it now! "THAT'S IT!" I screamed. In a matter of seconds, I whirled around and lunged for her.


	3. Ironic

**in my original annabeth was very scared, and people told me thats "not her" so, i changed it. hope you like? yeah...well doesn't everyone hope they like their story?**

**READ ON!**

* * *

Annabeth let out a little scream as her feet dropped out from under her and the ground opened wide, just enough to let Annabeth through. She gripped the sides and tried digging her shoes into the gravel on the side but it just fell away leaving no footholds. "Oh gods, not this again. Really Emily?"

I kneeled down right next to her face and said, "Oh yeah, this again. Hey, it's only what you deserve. Like I said, don't test my temper Annabeth." I sat down cross-legged, hoping to get some reaction besides annoyance on her face. I made the crack deeper, so that if you looked down it was just black. She whimpered a little, but regained herself.

"I'm super serious! I just want breakfast Emily." She looked up and all I could see in her gray eyes was everything she had above me. Percy the biggest thing, I just couldn't bring myself to close the gap.

"Kay, have fun holding on, breakfast is coming right up!" I was fully prepared to leave her there, and bring her breakfast. I turned around, but guess who was waiting? Chiron. The one person I most didn't want to see at this particular moment.

"Emily." He said sternly. Yeah, that's going to be enough for me to close the crevice. Nice try Chiron!

"I was going to bring her breakfast!" I protested. Hoping he would get the joke, although he practically never did. I always though violence was pretty funny, but he never has.

"Emily." He said again. No change in his voice, just pure disappointment.

"Fine." I growled, the ground started to rise up from under Annabeth's feet.

"Thanks. I think." She said unsure.

"Yeah for now. You just wait till the game begins." I glared.

"Can't wait." She sounded scary, but there was no way I was going to be intimidated by her. She walked away, and I followed far behind her. I looked over my shoulder to see if Chiron was coming, but I saw Percy walking up to him instead. I really wanted to hear if Chiron would talk about me, so I dove behind a bush, just close enough I could hear them.

"What was that about?" Percy asked, looking at the small crack in the ground. I could stare into his dreamy sea green eyes forever, hopefully in the future they'll be looking into my green ones with the same love they look into Annabeth's gray ones. In my opinion green eyes were much more attractive and mysterious than gray ones.

"Same as yesterday." Chiron replied, shaking his head. I could tell tomorrow morning I would being getting another lecture. But this one was sure to be longer than all the others.

"Emily pissed again?" OH MY GODS HE KNOWS MY NAME! HE KNOWS ME FREAKING NAME! Percy starting talking again, so I stopped my 5 second dance party and listened again. "Annabeth piss her off again? I keep telling her not to, but Annabeth won't let go of the fact she wants Emily to see she had a friend option in Annabeth. Stubborn girl she is." Friend option? What the hell? I have never looked at Annabeth that way, and she's never done anything nice to me, why would she want to be my friend? It's not like I've done anything nice for her…

Chiron chuckled, "Good old stubborn Annabeth. She'll crack Emily sometime, I've been trying but she keeps pushing me away."

Annabeth wants to "crack" me? Chiron has been trying to? This was all brand new news to me, I didn't think I was that tough to crack.

"Damn, she's seems just as stubborn as Annabeth, I really wouldn't want to be on Emily's bad side though." Percy smirked a little.

"I think she could scare anyone with that death glare." Chiron chuckled. I have a death glare? That's never good when you're trying to win over a taken boy. Chiron stop making me look bad!

"Yeah, I saw Collin booking it away from her a few minutes ago." Percy was watching me?

"Not surprising, he's really not that great with Emily. I don't see why he's so terrified, she's just looking for a friend. Maybe she'll make one at the game today."

"There's a game today?"

"Capture the flag."

"Good thing I'm on Emily's team then! She's awesome! I wouldn't want to be caught up in her wrath. We only win cause of her, because she gets rid of the good players to fast, and by good players I mean player. Annabeth."

"I think it's more a team sport…"

"She's fast as hell too! Oh, wait! That sounded…"

"Yeah. Daughter of Hades thing, it makes total sense for you to feel bad. It actually kind of fits!" Chiron laughed. I couldn't believe Percy noticed me all those years. He thought I was… awesome! I realized I should probably get away before they walked by here for breakfast. I tip-toed over to the Hades table, and sat down. Alone. Nico died a few years ago in a battle, but I was okay because I really didn't know him all that well anyways. Percy strolled in, and sat down at the Poseidon table. Alone also. Chiron took his place at the front of the dining hall, and beckoned for breakfast to begin. Scrambled eggs, and ham plus hash browns appeared in front of all the campers. Everyone dug right in, except Percy and me. I was too busy staring down Annabeth. I knew she could feel my razor sharp stare, boring into the back of her head. She looked up quickly, and I look down quickly eating. The food tasted so good, I forgot about Annabeth and kept eating, but now I could feel someone else's eyes on me, I glanced from behind my hair at Annabeth, she was busy eating. Hadn't looked up from since I looked down. Someone else was watching. I looked at Chiron, he was busy eating also. Who else could it be? I turned my head to look at Collin. Busy eating too. WHO WAS IT? I quickly, with no hope looked at Percy. His eyes were locked straight, on me. I looked down again. Why was Percy watching me? He stood up, walked over to Chiron whispered something in his ear, Chiron nodded, and Percy went back to his table, but instead of sitting down he picked up his dish and glass and walked over to my table.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked politely.

"Isn't that like, against the rules?" I thought it was, and I was a little embarrassed that he would go and actually asked Chiron if he could sit with me. I was actually was very flattered, I would have never in a million years had showed it.

"Chiron said it would be fine, he said he would be happy to see you sitting with someone." I was glad Chiron was finally contributing to my love life. (A secret love life, that is something I will NEVER tell him.)

"That was… nice of him." I replied, hiding my please that Chiron had bent the rules for me.

"Yeah, I noticed you sit by yourself." I think everyone notices that Percy, but last time I checked so did you every day.

"Um, yeah I don't have any brothers or sisters, just like you. Well, you do have a brother but he doesn't come here often. Right?" I wasn't trying to sound like a stalker or anything, but it wasn't that hard to tell he had siblings.

"How do you know I have a brother?" He asked skeptically.

"It's not hard to miss a huge cyclopse!" I replied, laughing. How could anyone miss the fact that sometimes Percy has a huge person with one eye sitting next to him?

"Okay, I give you that one." He chuckled, I got shills all over my body when he did that, I almost got lost in the ocean of his eyes, but I pulled myself out before I started drooling.

"Yeah..." I trailed off, not trying to create awkwardness, but I really didn't know what to say to him. I'd always dreamed about what I would say when he started talking to me, but all my ideas and topics had slipped away after he said the first hello.

"Ready for capture the flag?" At least he was trying to keep up the conversation, with something I like talking about.

"Definetly." I replied, sounding a little too serious.

Percy asked expectantly, "Who are we going to pulverize?" I couldn't believe he would ask that, because he knew all too well that I would only want to "pulverize" Annabeth.

"You'd get mad." I said, because there was a 100% chance he would get mad, and wouldn't go for this at all. I already had an idea of what I was going to catch Annabeth in. She wouldn't be able to resist, but with Percy, my plan might work even better and flawlessly.

He replied sincerely, I was beginning to think he really had no idea who I was thinking of, "Nope, no anger."

"Anyone?" I asked, just to make sure he would be okay with it. He seemed totally sure.

"Yeah, anyone." He answered again, totally sure. I kept wondering if he was trying to play a joke on me, maybe him and Annabeth had planned this…unless he was being serious and really was okay with it. Might as well take a chance.

I took a breath, sighed and said, "Well, I would love for it to be Annabeth, but…" I knew he was going to start just laughing and saying, "JUST KIDDING! I WOULD NEVER EVER HURT HER."

He said the very last thing I would have expected him to say,"Okay then. Let's pulverize Annabeth." He looked a little unsure, but He's the one who asked who we were going to pulverize!

"Really?" I asked surprised. I was still waiting for Ashton Kutcher to jump out and scream "You've just been punked!" or something like that.

"Yup." Totally serious. No chance of emotion, I was completely caught off guard.

"Well, sorry to say but… I kinda already have. A lot. Mostly in every game." It was weird admitting that I intentionally hurt Annabeth, you know I don't really HURT her, it's just…I like messing with her. Just a little bit more than other people…but you know.

"I know." Of course he does. The whole CAMP knows. Sometimes I wish I would be able to control my emotions, but Annabeth brings out the worst in me.

"Then why'd you ask?" I asked skeptically, I was even more tense now. This was not a side of Percy I was used to. Well, I don't really know Percy at all, but…I've never seen this…this serious Percy.

He looked straight into my eyes, still not changing emotions. His eyes stayed locked into mine, "Because I wanted to be part of it this time."

"You what?"

"I want to help you pulverized Annabeth."

"But…" I protested, there was no way I was actually hearing him tell me this!

"I haven't beaten Annabeth at something for a while now, it's my turn."

"Well, I think I would be better off doing it by myself." I picked at my breakfast, hoping he might go away. I didn't like what I was hearing, and I couldn't handle it. I liked beating Annabeth on my own, I didn't need any help.

Percy asked, he looked a little downfallen that he couldn't help, which threw me even more off track. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing especially when he said, "How so?" as if he had an idea that he could help in some way. Which I was pretty sure there was no way he could.

"Well, how could you help me crack the ground open?" I counter acted his next thought, because I really wanted him to not have any idea what he could do and drop the idea.

"Water could go into it."

"I like you're thinking." I punched him playfully in the shoulder, not intending it to hurt.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Out of order." We both said. I looked at him, and he looked at me. Did he just say, out of order?


	4. Out of order

"Did you just…" I was shocked. He did NOT just say "out of order". There was no possible way he could have said that. That was from my dream, he couldn't have had the same dream. Because that meant…he noticed me. Well, enough to dream about me. That made my heart jump out in my chest.

"But that's from my…" Percy trailed off. He was just as creeped out as I was. I was extremely terrified to say what I said next.

"Dreams?" I asked, half hopefully, half creeped out.

"Yeah, how did you know that?" He started to scooch away from me, and I grabbed his hand. I had to figure this out, there was no possible way this was…normal. I kept wondering WHY he was having dreams about ME. Me…Emily. I thought he was totally in love with Annabeth. So why wouldn't he have a dream about Annabeth?

"Well…" My voice got softer as I kept talking. "I think we are having the same dreams…"

"Wait! Are you saying…" I really didn't think he got the idea yet. It was inevitable that we were having the same dreams, yet he couldn't see it. How stupid he is.

"We are having the same dreams!" I yelled just enough for him to be startled, but not loud enough that everyone in the dining hall could hear. I don't think I will ever tell anyone about Percy and I having the same dreams. One, nobody would believe us. Two, Annabeth would kill me. Three, people would find out about my crush on Percy.

"Yeah, but how is that even possible?" Percy asked disbelievingly. He was just as shocked as I was, and there was no other explanation for why we both said that.

I had no freaking idea! Why would I know if he didn't? I thought I was totally by myself dreaming about him. "Well, Half-bloods dreams are…different than normal humans." I tried getting myself to believe that, but I knew that it just wasn't that. It couldn't just be that.

Percy ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Just wait until Annabeth hears about this!" And why exactly did he think we would have to tell her?

"Who says she does?" I replied smoothly. I had no problem lying to Annabeth, and I was sure that Percy wasn't going to be too happy with that. Who would be okay with lying to their own girlfriend?

"How the hell are we going to keep the fact that we are having the same dreams, a SECRET?" He yelled in a whisper if that's even possible. Of course he didn't want anyone else to hear, I'm sure he didn't want anyone else to know just as much as I did, but he couldn't stand the fact lying to Annabeth. Which was cute, but sickened me at the same time.

"It's called, trying." I was trying to reassure him. I couldn't have him backing down, and telling Annabeth. That would just be ANOTHER thing she would hold over me.

"We could… I guess." He was super unsure. I had to convince him it was alright just this one time. Their whole relationship wouldn't just fall apart because of one little white lie. Of course, I couldn't be happier if they fell apart, but I don't think I could intentionally split them apart. I would feel too bad.

"C'mon Percy! Sometimes you have to lie in life, and this isn't that big of a deal." That was my feeble attempt to convince him to keep his mouth shut.

"Don't you think it is weird we are having the same dreams?" He asked, leaning in a little bit. His eyes just inches away from mine. I almost stopped breathing, but I kept my breath slow and steady. I couldn't show my true feelings.

"Of course I think it's weird, I'm just better at not showing it than you." I smugly told him crossing my arms. The best way to get a boy to do something you want him to, is to challenge him that you're better at it than him. They always want to prove you wrong.

"I'm good at not showing it! It's just…"

I cut him off, "Stop, look normal! Annabeth's looking."

"So?"

"I thought we were keeping this a secret!" I sighed in exasperation. Gods he is slow.

"Oh right." Finally, some sense gets pounded into his brain, maybe that's why Annabeth's his girlfriend, because she makes him feel smart! I know it was mostly ADHD, but sometimes his stupidity was just so annoying. It was like teaching a four year old how to play guitar!

"Maybe you should try thinking next time." I said, not thinking that was from the dream, and it might possibly freak him out.

"Um, it would help if you would stop saying stuff from the dream!"

"Sorry." I replied, not realizing how STUPID that was to say something from the dream when he just told me not to. I probably seemed stupid to him sometimes too.

He glared, "I'm not saying out of order."

"I wasn't expecting you to." I snapped.

We sat there in awkward silence. "Are we still pulverizing Annabeth in capture the flag though?"

"No duh! I've been waiting for that all morning, I'm going to burst!"

"Don't"

"Don't burst? Why?" I laughed, already knowing why, but just wanting to make him say it.

"The… ground um, might you know!" He was avoiding the question. He was avoiding it very badly though. I wanted him to tell me how much he was actually scared of me. I was starting to think the whole "Can I help you pulverize Annabeth?" act was just a thing so I wouldn't kill him. Of course, he didn't know that whatever he did, I would never hurt him.

"No, I really don't know!"

"Open. There! I said it, don't punch me." He cringed.

I couldn't stop laughing. I didn't mean to laugh so loud but a lot of the tables around us stopped talking and looked over at me. I barely ever laughed. I had to hold me stomach because it was hurting so much, and tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away and managed to say,"It doesn't offend me you know! I think it's hilarious how you think I'm that scary!"

"Funny? That's not a joke, Emily. You are really scary! Did you NOT see Collin scuttle away from you like a scared little mouse?" He was totally serious again.

I started laughing hysterically again, "Oh stop kidding me!"

"I'm definitely not kidding you! Annabeth almost fell to the pits of the earth, because of you!" He kept making these frantic hand motions, and I'm sure people who couldn't hear us thought he was being as stupid as hell, which most of the time he was, but I just thought it was funny because his hand motions had NOTHING to do with what he was saying.

"I know, haha, that was great!" I laughing, lightly punching his shoulder. This time making sure I didn't hurt him.

"You're such a bully!" He said, this time totally kidding me.

"I know, and I enjoy every single minute of it!" I laughed, because I really did. I stood up cleared my place, looked at Percy and said, "Well, I'm going to get going, don't want to create a scene with my odd laughing attack." I starting walking away, let him take the bait…don't turn back. He'll call you back any second now…

"Where are you going?" He asked getting up. Following behind me like a duckling behind his mother.

"Cabin, see you later!" I strode proudly away, he took the bait just as I had planned him to.

"Well, I'm done too!" He quickly cleared his plate, when it was obvious he hadn't even eaten anything. Why did he want to come with so bad?

"Okay? So?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care. I failed. I sounded more like someone who was completely in love with a guy but was trying to hide it. BECAUSE I WAS SOMEONE LIKE THAT.

"Can… I come with you?" Surprising, I wasn't expecting my bait to go that far. I had to think of a witty, Emily-ish comeback. There was no way I was going to just say plain, "yes". I wanted to know why he was so into me now.

"You want to come to my cabin? The creepiest one of them all? Are you kidding?"

"No, I'm not kidding, so can I come with? I was thinking it was a private place where we could, compare our…dreams." He whispered the word dreams.

"Okay, but we don't have to whisper it's already loud in here." I said loudly, but nobody looked up. "See?"

"Fine. Can we just go?" He quickly pulled me away from the dining hall. But as soon as we were out of earshot, he looked a little lost.

I laughed and grabbed his hand saying, "This way, you've never been to the Hades cabin have you?" He shook his head, and I thought to myself, _This will be fun. _We headed towards a darkly painted cabin.

"You know the whole way here I was thinking to myself, _Please don't be the creepy dark one! _But, of course it is! How could I not see that? It looks…nice." Percy said, definitely scared.

We stepped through the door and I practically had to drag Percy inside by his wrist."Home sweet home!" He looked around fearfully, as if a hammer were to come down and knock him out cold. "It's okay! There are no booby traps."

"Oh. Sorry, wait no not sorry just oh." He corrected himself. Honestly I didn't care if he said that, I guess the whole dream thing still freaked him out. I myself was pretty happy he had the same dream!

"Alright then…so how does your dream usually start?" I asked, really afraid of what he was going to say.

"Well, we jump off a cliff holding hands, because it's the easiest way or something, and as we are jumping off you yell we are insane!" He sat down on my light blue couch, and I took a matching chair across from him. "On the outside this place looks like a dungeon…but on the inside its actually pretty homey…"

Way to change the subject Percy, "Thanks," I pushed away his compliment for now and cut straight to the chase, "That's how mine starts too…"

"That's extremely creepy and weird. What's next? Although I have a bad feeling I already know." He looked at me intently.

"We hit the water, not making a ripple and then you laugh at your own joke and I almost drown." I almost chuckle at how stupid his joke was in the dream, but I stop myself. I don't want him any more freaked out than he already is.

"Same here, next?"

"Well, I come up with the whole out of order thing."

"Same, okay and then you tell me to contact my dad, and I say I don't know how, and then you make a joke about shell phones." This time he actually laughs. "To be honest, I thought that was really stupid!"

I allowed myself to smile and replied, "I thought it was clever. What's after that for you?"

"Then, I do something stupid by saying, "hi" because I am bored." He looked down at his shoes. At least he was realizing some of the stupid stuff he says.

"And then I tell you you're okay, right?"

"Yup."

I shudder, "This is just so weird. I can't even wrap my mind around it." I sat back in my chair, and started randomly brushing through my hair.

"Yeah. My ADHD mind is having trouble too." I couldn't help but laugh at that, this felt so right. So natural, just him and I sitting there. Having a good time.

*DO DO DO DOO!*

The special ring for capture the flag sang out through the speakers around the camp.

"Time to pulverize Annabeth!" I rubbed my hands together.

"Yay?" He waved his hand in the air as if he was holding an invisible flag that said, "Pulverizing time!"

"You said you were in on this with me! We have to get her out of the way ASAP."

"Okay! Fine. Water in the bottom right?"

"That's the plan."

"Lets not be late then, captain!" He saluted me, because I was the captain of the red team. We laughed then burst out the door racing for the woods where the 2 teams would meet, captains shake hands, and then begin. When Annabeth shook my hand, and the game began she was dead meat. (Not literally, just hanging above a crevice.)


	5. Capture the Flag

As we neared the clearing in which we were going to begin capture the flag, Percy asked me, "So, why do you hate Annabeth so much?" That was something I wasn't ready for. I knew he would ask that eventually, but right now I was in my "Find Annabeth. Trap Annabeth. Win", mode. I wasn't ready to have a deep conversation about how I've liked him for 3 years now but she's been in the way.

"I don't HATE her. I just dislike her a lot, but not so much I want to kill her you know?" I tried making it seem like not that much.

"Sorry to say, but I don't know."

"Right, have you ever hated someone so much you wanted to kill them, but someone you really liked was in the way of you doing so?" I tried dropping a hint that he was the person in the way. The person I really liked. I was praying he would understand, but another part of me was praying he wouldn't get it.

He said the one thing I was sure he wasn't going to say, "Yeah." Obviously he didn't catch the hint. Half of me said, "DAMN." The other half sighed in relief.

"Oh. Really? I wasn't expecting that." I tried to keep this conversation, I wanted to know who he hated but someone was in the way of him killing the hated. I didn't think Percy was the kind of guy to just "hate" someone.

He looked at me surprised, "Why?"

"You just seem like the person who likes everyone, no matter who they are." We kept walking and I had to fight to urge to grab his hand. Keep your arm next to your side. Do not move it. I was almost concentrating too hard on that, that I almost missed what he said next.

He cleared his throat, "I wanted to kill Luke since the day I knew he was evil and only thought of himself, but…"

"But what?"

"Annabeth was in my way."

"Seriously? That's… funny." I was thinking about how alike the situations were. I loved Percy, but he loved Annabeth so I couldn't…kill her. But, for Percy, He loved Annabeth but Annabeth loved Luke, so he couldn't kill him when he had the chance.

"Funny?"

"Yeah, because… never mind. It's not important." I still couldn't bring myself to tell him.

"Alright then, well we are here, so go ahead and let's kick some blue team butts!"

"Yup." I was totally ready to kick someone's butt, as long as it was Annabeths. Speaking of her she was already standing in the middle of the clearing, her eyes filled with determination. I thought it was so cute she actually thought she had a chance against me. Let alone Percy and I teamed together.

"Don't break her hand when you shake it." Percy whispered in my ear.

I laughed, "I won't." I strode up to her and said, "Let's get this over with."

"Before we do, I just wanted to say-"

I cut her off, "Enough with the chit chat. Shake my hand, and then we can start, okay?"

"Well, I was thinking-"

I cut her off again, "That's a first!"

"That is not a first for me!" She exclaimed.

"I know, just kidding with you, now shake my hand before I get impatient."

"Fine, but you can't kill me!" She protested, I wasn't going to kill her! I'm not bloodthirsty!

"I know! Jesus Christ, I know the rules!" I grabbed her hand before she could say anything else and then bellowed, "LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Then ran back to my side before she could get another word out of her mouth.

Percy was jumping up and down waving his hands back and forth yelling, "Over here!"

I ran to him and whispered, "Let's go around, she takes the left side always, so this time there is no doubt she will take the right, but just in case I will go left and you go right."

"I thought we got to kick her butt together!"

"We do, it's a better chance she's going to go right, and I will just, how do you say it? Poof in." I tried putting shadow traveling in a way that even Percy could understand.

"Oh, like how Nico used to travel quickly?" Good, he caught on fast this time. I was so proud of him, but now wasn't the time to celebrate, now was the time to kick some ass.

"Yes. Then once she's out of the way, we can get the flag easily." This was always my plan, and it practically always worked. This time Annabeth would have no chance, because I had Percy. For once, I had him and she didn't.

"I really like this plan. No wonder we win all the time!" He exclaimed!

"We don't win all the… okay yeah we do win a lot!" I had to admit, we did win a lot more frequently than the blue team. Well, since I became captain.

"Let's get going before she can get too far." We split ways. I ran as fast as I could over the whole left side, searching everywhere. She wasn't here. She must have gone right. I "poofed" myself to where Percy was standing. He was hiding behind a bush Annabeth in his line of sight.

"There you are!" He exclaimed. "She has just been standing there for ages. I have been waiting for you to come. We're lucky if they haven't found our flag already."

"They haven't." I replied slyly. There was no way they would ever find out flag, just as long as they didn't catch me.

"How would you know?" He looked at me, like, "_Are you stupid? You wouldn't know, you're offense." _

"I'm wearing it." I answered.

"You're wearing it?"

"Yup."

"Isn't that like, against the rules?" He asked. Kick ass Percy follows the rules? What a goody two shoes dude.

"Nope. While I was getting dressed for breakfast I found the handbook with all the rules and it says nothing about people not being allowed to wear their flag." I pulled out the handbook and turned to the page I had bookmarked. Reading from the book I whispered, "The flag must be within sight, and cannot be somewhere impossible to reach."

"Well, it's obviously somewhere where somebody COULD reach it, but not likely. I'm surprised Annabeth didn't see it when you shook hands!" He exclaimed, another thing I did that blew his mind. Did he ever think of loopholes?

"It was in my pocket then. While I was running back I slipped it on."

"Where is it now?" I showed him the scarf around my neck. "You sly dog!"

"I know. I always find the best place for our flag." Last time I hid it under a huge rock, totally in sight, but it took at least our whole team to lift the rock. They would have needed everyone, leaving their territory unguarded.

"Do any of the other teammates know?"

"I told a few and told them to pass on the message, I'm sure the whole team knows by now."

"So the only way to get our flag, is to get you?"

"Yup." I nodded, he was getting the idea. It was getting faster every time I presented something new to him.

"Nearly impossible…"

"Why is she just standing there!" I changed the subject. It has been a few minutes and she had only been pacing.

"I don't know! It's getting frustrating." He replied. "Shouldn't she be looking for our flag? She's closer than she thinks…" He chuckled a little bit and whispered in my ear, giving me goose bumps when his breath went into my ear, "The flag practically came to her."

I shook away my goose bumps and pushed his face away, "Very funny, but I know why she's just standing there!

"Why?"

I pointed to the little sliver of the blue flag, flapping in the wind high in the sycamore tree, "That's why."


	6. Confession

"She's guarding the flag!" Percy exclaimed. "It's way up in the tree too. It will take forever to get it down, even if we do get her out of the way. There must be dozens of campers around."

I looked around the giggled, "Percy she's the only one around. Chill. This is easier than cutting a cake."

He looked around too, "I guess you're right. C'mon, let's go kick her butt." He started to walk out into the clearing, dragging me behind him. I grabbed his wrist before he could show himself. I had a better idea.

"I think maybe you should go out first she will recognize you. Once she's off guard, I'll come out. It will totally surprise her." I didn't even give him a chance to think about it because I shoved him out of the bushes.

He stumbled around a little bit, but regained his balance soon enough and cutely said, "Hey Annabeth." He ran his fingers through his hair, and I can't believe Annabeth didn't melt into a puddle of love at the spot. I know I would have.

She was stiff but then lightened up, "I thought I heard something in the bushes."

"Yeah me," he laughed, "but let's get to business. I want the flag."

"You want it, or are coming to get it?" She teased. Trying to be sexy. I wanted to barf up the contents of my breakfast. She was so sickening. I was ready now, this was the perfect time to surprise her. She wouldn't expect it coming.

Before Percy could say anything else I said, "I am coming to get it." As I stepped out from the bushes. Her eyes filled up with anger.

"Percy! You're with her?" She was mad and devastated at the same time. I loved it, normally I would have gotten just anger, but the sadness mixed into it was twice as pleasing as just anger. I didn't know teaming up with Percy would have a better effect.

"Just trying to get the flag in the easiest, fastest way, which seemed to be to team up with her." He replied, he wasn't even phased that she might get pissed later.

"So, you can give us the flag, or fight." I gave her choice even though I already knew her answer.

"I'm fighting."

"Wrong choice." I said. The ground beneath her split and there was still ground under her she was just far into the ground. "Percy, it's time for her to go swimming don't you think?" I asked him deviously.

"Yeah, but we can still get the flag." He protested.

"I thought you were in this with me!" I always knew deep down he would chicken out.

"I am! I just don't think it's necessary."

"Fine. You want to join her," I was getting mad, "Sorry. You're on my team, yeah let's just get the flag."

From beneath us Annabeth yelled, "Your lucky my team hasn't found your flag yet!" She tried seeming all heroic, like she didn't care that her flag was about to get stolen, and she couldn't do anything about it, like she had faith in her team even though she was so close to letting them down. It was either that, or she really felt that way. I hoped it was the first.

Percy and I chorused together, "They haven't."

"How would you know? You've obviously been looking for me the whole time." Annabeth struggled, trying the climb the sides of the pit. The gravel just fell away, leaving no footholds, just like this morning.

"Well, we have ways of knowing." Percy said. FAIL. Mysterious Percy? Yeah…no. That's my angle at getting into Annabeths nerves. Although I didn't think he was going for getting on her nerves, I think he just wanted to sound cool.

"You found a sneaky way of hiding it, but it's still going with the rules I bet." Annabeth guessed.

It's funny how much she knows me, though we don't hang out, "Yeah we did!" I laughed in her face. I wanted to rub every moment of my victory in her face, not so wise now, huh?

"Where is it?" She demanded.

"We can't tell-" Percy started to say.

"Percy. She's in a pit, she can't tell anyone. Fine we will tell you where it is." I giggled, this was hilarious. Annabeth was going to explode when we told her I was wearing it.

"WHERE IN HADES DID YOU PUT IT?" She demanded again. Struggling in the pit, still failing and staying where she was. There was no way she was getting out of that anytime soon.

I smiled and replied, "I'm wearing it."

Annabeth EXPLODED! "WHAT! That's against-"

"No its not! I looked." I interrupted. She wasn't holding anything over me today. Not winning capture the flag, not Percy, not her smarts. That was what I was going to hold over HER today for a change.

Annabeth looked like she was going to boil over with rage, "YOU!" She bellowed.

"Yeah…I know. Me." I took it as a compliment.

"That wasn't a compliment!" She screamed. Kicking and trying to pull herself out of the crevice, still miserably failing. I could tell she hated every moment of this. Being helpless against the loss of her team. HER team. I knew just as much as I did, captains didn't like letting down their team. It was like eternal shame on the inside for us.

"Can we just get the flag now?" Percy was getting anxious. I was sure it wasn't that though, I'm pretty sure he just hated seeing his girlfriend tortured like this. Well, hey he was the one who wanted to help. Except I was pretty sure I could have done all this without him, but it just wouldn't have been quite as fun.

"Fine. Now, how do we get it?" I pondered.

"Well, couldn't you shadow travel to the flag? You know land on the branch?" Percy suggested.

The first good idea I've ever had Percy suggest. "That's… actually a good idea! Let me try." I thought as hard as I could to get to that branch. My body started to disappear, but then showed up on the branch high up above Percy's head. "Okay, I'm up here! Let me get the flag." I reached my hand forward, and it just barely grabbed the flag, "I got it!" I yelled.

Annabeth's voice rang out, "NO!"

I replied, "YES!" Rubbing my victory in her face. It just felt so good having something she didn't at the moment. I didn't think there would be another time in the near future where I would feel this good, much less have a chance like this.

"Wait!" Percy cried out, lagging behind me as I starting running away. I was ready to win this thing. It was one of my best wins yet, especially since I can't wait to tell the entire blue team I was WEARING our flag.

"What Percy?" I asked annoyed. For once can he just be quiet?

"Can't we just, smoke travel?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"I'm too tired." I had enough of smoke traveling, even if Percy was desperate to try it. I didn't care. I wanted to win the old fashioned way anyways. A full victory, even though I had found the best loophole yet in the rules.

"So we have to…run?" He said, as if he had never run before.

"Yeah. Running. It's good for you." I slapped him on the back.

"What if we get-" He looked at my determined face, "Never mind. We won't get caught."

We ran towards the red side marker, but Collin Murde was guarding it. "Don't worry. He's a wimp." I said to Percy. He nodded in agreement.

He saw us, saw our red face paint then raised his spear. "You are not passing," he looked at the blue flag in my hand, "Now you are definitely not passing." He took his fighting stance and I felt so bad for him. This was the last hope the blue team had, and it was Collin Murde?

"Are you sure?" I gave him my death glare, hoping it would be enough to scare him off. Of course it wasn't. Now I would actually have to do work.

"Yeah, but how'd you get past Annabeth?" He said, as if nobody could beat her, much less get the flag she was guarding. I was about ready to punch the little twerp. He talked about Annabeth like she was some brick wall nobody could get past. Sometimes the blue team acted like Annabeth was their only good player, they had so many good people too. I mean, like the red team knows Percy and I are the BEST, but they don't count themselves out.

"Like this," The ground opened and he fell in, "would please put water in there?" I asked Percy hopefully.

"No." He said firmly. Damn, I was hoping he would.

"Fine. Let's just win this."

"We have to be by our flag," I looked at him. He could be so stupid sometimes, "Oh right. Forgot." He slapped himself on the forehead. I laughed. He looked retarded doing that.

As soon as my 2 feet set foot on our side, the horns blared and Chiron bellowed, "Red team wins, on behalf of Emily and Percy. Both teams and captains meet in the clearing." Percy and I were there before the rest of the team but as soon as they saw us they ran forward and cheered. Chiron stepped out and yelled, "Captains!"

Annabeth stepped up, and I stepped up. "Hello, Emily."

"Hello, Annabeth."

"Now there's a rule each team says where they hid their flag. Annabeth, you first." Chiron said.

"Near the stream in the sycamore tree. Of course you already knew that." She sneered at me. I kept wondering why they hid it in such an easy place? That was one of the easiest places to get at it. The game barely lasted an hour. And it would have been shorter if I hadn't have been having so much fun kicking Annabeths butt.

Chiron nodded to me, "Emily."

I untied the red flag from around my neck, "I was wearing it."

The blue team howled in rage someone yelled, "That's against the rules!"

Chiron settled them down then said, "The rules state that this is indeed allowed. The red team won fair and square. Now every camper who is hurt report to the infirmary, any other camper get cleaned up and get to the theater. ASAP!" The blue team glared as the red team celebrated. They all thought we were devious. Which was a compliment to me, for Percy he was used to being the hero so, not so much. I laughed at his uncomfortableness.

"Percy lighten up." I lightly punched his shoulder. Still making sure it was lightly and playfully.

"Okay. It was fun." He admitted. Good we were making progress!


	7. A friend afterall

**Heyoo, so thank you for reading this...and um...hope you like it!**

**check out my other stories too(:**

* * *

I broke away from the red team, as soon as I could. I can't take all that attention. There was just an part of me that screamed _GET ME OUT OF HERE._ Just another trait I had, that kept me from making friends. See, normally Chiron doesn't announce who won it for them so the red team always just assumed it was Percy. They would have never suspected the villain on their team was actually the hero in most cases. "Hey! Wait!" Percy called after me.

I turned around, "What?" I wasn't in the mood for any more of Percy's stupidity, and plus, there wasn't any reason that he should be following me anyways. He had Annabeth to get back to, and well…even though I hated her for having him instead of me, I still gave her credit. Although it pleased me he would rather know where I was going than go over to where Annabeth was, I still didn't like this odd new friendship I had with Percy. Of all the people I would have never expected to become my friend, he was definetly near the top of the list. Annabeth was number 1. I already knew what he would ask me, but the thing I didn't see was that a lot of other campers were leaving going to the same place Chiron told us to. I answered before he could ask, "I'm going to the Amphitheater, Duh." He was being stupid again.

"Oh, well. I knew that but I mean, why are you leaving the group?" He looked really disappointed. Didn't he ever notice I never stayed too late after Capture the flag? I didn't have anyone to celebrate with, I'm sure if I had cabin members they would have slapped be on the back congratulating me on the cleverness. Since I didn't have any of those things, I didn't stay.

I sighed and swiveled back around towards him, "Percy, I'm not used to all the attention. I take the victory in silence, and let you take all the credit. I'm a behind the scenes kind of person." I turned back in the direction of the Amphitheater. I couldn't believe that I had put my own personality as a "behind the scene" kind of person. I mean, in my head that sounded totally right. Do all the work, but let someone else take the spotlight. When I said it out loud, it just sounded weak and stupid.

He seemed to think I had just lied to him, but I didn't. That's how I saw myself. "Really? I don't think…I've never had anyone tell me they were behind the scenes." He chuckled a little bit. "You know, now that I think about it…it makes perfect sense."

I smiled, he understood. "Good, I was hoping you would get it so I wouldn't sound so stupid." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe the events in the past day. The sucky part is I was pretty sure I would wake up and it would be a dream. I silently pinched myself in the thigh, opened my eyes, but Percy was still standing there. I had to tell him. There was this nagging voice in me that told me he didn't know what the Oracle had to say was something about him. I looked him straight on and whispered, "You do know that whatever the oracle has to say, will have at least something to do with you."

He looked over at me confused, "Probably not. Shouldn't you be hoping that it's you?" I stopped dead in my tracks, another thing he didn't notice. He was dead on though, I was hoping with all my heart that it was about me. There was nothing that would make me happier, not even Percy leaving Annabeth for me. Not even that could bring up the same joy that would if I got to go on a quest.

I turned to him slowly, and stopped him from walking again. I sighed and let out my deepest secret, "I haven't been on a quest, the entire 11 years I've known that I was a demigod. Lucks really not in my favor." I looked down, there was no way I just told him that.

He made me look at him and said optimistically, "Maybe today will be different."

If only I could think that positively. "You know Percy, I really don't think today will be any different."

Immediatley he replied, "Well…you never kno…"

I yelled out of frustration, "CAN WE JUST DROP THE SUBJECT PLEASE?" As soon as I said that, Annabeth came over and took Percy's hand in hers, and I don't think I would ever be so happy to see Annabeth in my life. She looked smugly over at me as if to say, _Back off. _Of course, at the moment I didn't want anything to do with Percy right now. He'd brought up my most touchy subject, and kept pressing. He should know well enough NOT to press my buttons. Especially that one.

Instead of saying "back off" like I was expecting her to she sweetly said, "Want to walk to the Amphitheater together? I don't have to wash up or anything." Oh, what a cruel unbelievable lie. She was covered in dirt and soot from head to toe, and her blonde hair looked dirty and unclean. She really needed a shower, but of course she would never admit that and let me walk with Percy. Whatever, I didn't want to deal with the lovebirds right now.

Percy looked over at me questioningly, and I was caught off guard he would ask for MY permission to go off with his girlfriend. "Are you sure about that Annabeth? You look pretty dirty…"

"I look FINE."

"Just go already!" I wanted them out of my sight.

"Okay." Percy took Annabeth's hand, kissed her on the cheek and they strolled away. Only in my wildest dreams has Percy ever looked at me that way that he looks at Annabeth. I hoped that one day someone could look at me that way. I sighed and walked to my empty cabin. I had been so lonely since Nico died. I could feel tears filling up in my eyes, I was determined to not cry, I hadn't cried since Nico died and I promised myself I would never cry again. I realized, that promise was about to be broken. As soon as my door was closed, the tears streamed down my face.

Just as soon as the tears starting coming, I heard a knock on my door. I really didn't want to answer it right now, but it would look suspicious if I didn't. So I wiped my tears away, splashed some cold water on my face to get the puffy red eyes to go away and opened my door. Standing there really awkwardly was Zach, son of Zeus. "Uh, hey. Nice job at capture the flag today." He was on the blue team so I wasn't sure why he was congratulating me. He should be pissed as hell.

I scrunched my eyebrows together in confusion, "Uh, thanks? I thought you guys would be mad…"

He laughed heartily and replied, "Well we were for a few minutes, but then we realized how clever it was! Wearing it? I would have never thought that in a million years, let alone get up the courage to actually try it!" He was…complimenting me…on my devious mind. That was a first, most people never did that. He then got serious and asked, "Would you like to walk to the Amphitheater with me?"

I didn't have to think twice, "Yes." As we were walking down the trail to the Amphitheater I caught a glimpse of Annabeth and Percy. Once she caught my eye she mouthed, "you're welcome."


	8. Lost Family

She did this? How was that possible? I was sure she hated me, just as much as I hated her. Maybe it was something to get me away from Percy. Oh, why did I care? I was walking with, Zach! The guy who all the Aphrodite girls wanted (just because Percy was taken). He was also one of Percy's best friends. "What do you think Rachel will say?" Zach asked me.

"Probably something to do with Annabeth and Percy." I said without even thinking about it. My inner jealousy was showing through, I pushed it back down as quickly as it came up. Crap! Did I say that out loud? He was Percy's friend!

He did something I wasn't expecting, he laughed! "Yeah, but sometimes that means good for us, because we don't have to go on it."

I had never thought about it that way, but I guess he could say he would be happy if he didn't want to go on it because he just came back from one less than a week ago. But, for someone who hasn't ever been on a quest I couldn't think that way. "Well…people who have never been on a quest wouldn't think that way. Wouldn't that suck?" I tried sounding like people like that weren't me.

"Of course that would suck!" I looked down ashamed. Even the Aphrodite girls went on quests. He looked down on me, "Emily? Have you ever been on a quest?"

I stopped and whispered, "No."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Maybe we shouldn't talk about that huh?" Well, that was one thing that he had Percy didn't. Zach knew when to drop a subject, and not press any farther for answers because he knew he would get them eventually if he waited. I nodded fighting back the tears that were begging to come to the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry that I keep bringing this up, but then wouldn't you at least hope that it will involve you?" He asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't think of anything witty, or smart ass, so I said the first thing that came to mind, "I stopped hoping the minute Nico's heart stopped beating."

He stopped too, another touchy subject for me. This time, I had brought the subject up, not him. Maybe he might think that he could press on, but this was an even harder subject for me to talk about. Nico had been my only friend, and he understood my mind completely because his mind was so alike to mine. He didn't ask anything, just answered, "Oh, I'm sorry."

I had to fight the urge to say "out of order" because that would bring up the topic of Percy and I having the same dreams, something I was positive I wasn't ready for. "I know. It's hard, and I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble on about my brother, so let's keep walking, shall we?"

We were still just standing there, not moving when he said quietly, "I lost my sister when I was 5." I could see tears brimming under his eyes, but he gulped hard and pushed them away, just as I would have done.

Another thing that surprised me today, "Oh my gods! I never knew that." I exclaimed. We had just met each other and he was already trusting me with his secrets. It would take me years to be able to tell him my secrets.

"So I know what it's like. I used to be so sad I wouldn't even go to school." He admitted. _He couldn't even go to school? Whoa. I mean when Nico died I was sad, and moped around school, and hid in my cabin most of the days only coming out for food, and capture the flag games. That was the year I started liking Percy because I needed a brotherly figure in my life, and I was only looking for a friend, but that longing for a friend turned into a crush. _

"That's terrible! Where you close?" I asked. I knew I probably shouldn't be pushing it, because he didn't push it with me, but he brought the topic up so I was sure he was comfortable talking about it.

"Twins, actually."

"That's even worse! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Everyone loses someone sometime in their lifetime, mine just happened to me someone REALLY close to me. We should get going, they're probably waiting for us." He grabbed my hand and headed towards the theater.

"Yeah." We fast walked to the theater, and thankfully Chiron was nowhere in sight. Annabeth caught my eye once again, and she nudged Percy, who looked up. He waved to Zach and patted the seat next to him.

"Let's go sit over there, okay?"

"Sure."


	9. Visit from Dad

I didn't really notice where we were going to sit until Zach asked me, "You don't mind sitting by Annabeth do you?"

I looked at him bewildered, "Annabeth?" I asked. He nodded, I looked the situation over before I exploded with anger. Annabeth had gotten Zach to come and talk to me. Unless he was doing this just because… I stopped myself with that thought. Why would he come and talk to me, if he hadn't liked me already? I should just stop worrying, and get on with life. Annabeth helped me. I couldn't deny that truth. So it wouldn't kill me just to sit next to her, would it? "Um, sure. Unless she doesn't want me to." I looked at Annabeth.

She looked straight at me, no confusion or uncertainty in them. Much different than mine, I felt like if people looked into my green eyes they would be clouded over because I was definitely confused and uncertain. "Sit right on down, Emily." She replied calmly and kindly. An Annabeth I would WANT to get to know.

It was hard for me to answer in the same tone, but I managed to squeak out, "Thanks." Zach went to sit next to Percy. It took all of my will power to not run over and sit next to him. It would have been much easier. I awkwardly sat myself down next to Annabeth, lowering myself down into the seat slowly. Still unsure of this, I felt like she was going to whip out a knife and stab me in the back.

Chiron stepped up onto the stage, "Thank you for all coming, even though you didn't have a choice. There are only a few major injuries, mostly the Hermes cabin. By their own doing."

I looked at Annabeth, the Hermes cabin was on the blue team, so maybe she might know. She caught my glance and whispered, "Thought it would be a good idea to set off a bomb in the red team's territory, with nobody around. Hence injuring them, and giving away their position. The red team finished them off easily. Idiots." I nodded in agreement. There was no way the Hermes cabin would have been able to get away from our defense. They were a solid wall of destruction, which I'm sure Annabeth thought the same about her defense, but she seemed like their only defender.

"So, with that I will turn this over to the Oracle." Chiron explained. We heard a groan from behind the curtain. Rachel. Most of the older campers chuckled, she hated being called the Oracle. The younger ones had no clue. It had happened at least a few years ago, nobody really remembered when she became Oracle, but the older campers were much happier with Rachel being the Oracle instead of that creepy mummy thing in the attic.

Rachel stepped out, "Would you please just call me Rachel? Is that too much to ask for?" She asked annoyed. I think Rachel and I could've been good friends if I would have made the effort.

"You are the oracle, and I will call you what you are. So get over it." Chiron replied.

Rachel glared with much intensity, then she turned back to us and said, "I have been granted with another prophecy," Her eyes got all misty and she kept talking, but her voice was loud, and it boomed throughout the camp, "The last daughter of death, and the son of the sea, with a friend each, must work together to save their family." She became herself again and said, "That's it. I hope you know what it means, because I don't." She looked at me and Percy. She obviously did know. Stupid Oracles and their riddles, they ALWAYS seemed to know what it meant but never told any of us.

I was speechless, totally at awe. Daughter of death? Hades, the god of the underworld, and dead people? Me? Son of the sea? Percy? Friend? Family? Huh?

Percy was staring at me, with the same confused expression. I glanced his way and he shrugged. A lot of people were staring at me and Percy. "Huh?" Was Percy's only words. I'm sure my eyes must have turned grey from all the cloudy confusion that I was thinking in my brain right now. I was speechless. There really wasn't anything to say, half of me was ready to shrivel up because it told me I had to save my family. They were in danger? But the other half jumped for joy, I WAS GOING ON A QUEST!

"But… huh?" I replied. I think I expressed everyone's feelings, because everyone looked around stupidly.

Annabeth seemed to be the only one who understood. She walked to the center stage and spoke up. "Now I know most of you are thinking, huh? Some of us aren't, including me. This obviously means that, Emily. Last daughter of death, Hades daughter. But seriously, that was easy. You all know the son of the sea means Percy. They bring a friend with them on this quest to save their family. Duh everyone."

Everyone eased up, except Percy and me. "Our family?" I stumbled over my words. I didn't have a family, my mother died giving birth to me, and Nico was my half brother. He died too. So my only family member was Hades, and I'm sure he is in no danger at all.

"My mom? Tyson?" Percy said disbelievingly. Oh crap, Percy's family was in danger too, not just my own. Annabeth nodded to him and took his hand.

She kissed him lightly and whispered, "They'll be fine. You know they are." Percy was trembling, I guess his weakness was his family.

"Why are you so calm?" He snapped at me. I hadn't moved, hadn't flinched, no tears wear coming, and I definitely wasn't going to stat jumping for joy even though that was what I really wanted to do right now.

"I don't have a family other than Hades, and I'm 99.9% sure he's in no danger at all." I replied. My dad can take care of himself, and well, the rest of my family is dead.

"Yeah, but what about mine?" He mumbled.

I pondered over that for a second. "Okay. Yeah, if this thing is targeting your family, I have to help. Um…" The whole camp was listening to our conversation.

Annabeth noticed this, and since she was still on the stage she yelled, "Everyone out! Percy and Emily have to talk about this alone!" The whole camp hesitated. The worst part comes up next. Before the campers could leave, a huge bang filled the theater. It was so loud, and powerful, everyone fell to their knees, it could mean only one thing. A god had arrived. There was no doubt in my mind who it was.

"Emily!" My dad's voice called out. He was just a big flame right now that was taking shape with a face and arms. I think he would have swept me up into a hug if he wasn't a million degrees right now.

I stepped forward, "Yeah dad?" Everyone else was cringing at him. He was a scary sight to see. He wasn't in his human form yet. I would rather have everyone scared of him, then laughing at him because I was sure he was wearing that stupid biker outfit he thought was oh so cool, but I begged him not to wear it in public.

He noticed this, then became the size of a normal man, "Sorry everyone." Most of the younger campers still cringed, he was the god of the dead. But that didn't mean he could zap people dead on the spot, stupid new campers.

"What dad?" I dealt with this every day. Even when we went grocery shopping.

"I heard you're going on your first quest!" He pulled me into a huge hug. Nobody had seen this side of Hades but me, after all he is my dad. This was his loving dad side. The younger campers stopping cringing and were starting to get a face of jealousy on their face. Especially the Hermes cabin, they had so many people they almost never got special treatment. This is what you end up with when you're their last child. A mushy overly happy god.

"Yeah, most of us just heard too. You're not in any danger are you?" I asked making sure there wasn't like…firefighters trying to put out his flame or something.

"Nope! Are you underestimating me?" His laugh lifted the empty and filled seats in the theater. I almost about grabbed his mouth to close it from laughing anymore, I didn't need to make a scene. I already had this morning, and I really didn't need another one.

I wanted him to leave as soon as possible, I mean I loved having him here, but not in front of everyone. I cut to the chase, "So why are you here dad? I know you're not only here to congratulate me."

His smile faltered, and the sun was covered by dark clouds indicating he was serious now. His laughing mood gone, it would be back any second but I really needed to know why he was here. "We need to talk in private, along with the other campers coming on the quest."

I nodded, "Annabeth, come on. I know Percy picked you. Zach. You're coming along too." We walked down to the lake. Percy looked at ease, but I tensed up. I had never liked to lake, and never will. The waters not the place for me.

We settled down into the sand, my dad kicked his outrageous boots off and dug his toes in the sand. "There's something I have to tell you."

I sat down next to him, making a point not to dig my toes in the sand. I wasn't comfortable here so I said quickly, "Okay, spit it out dad. Uh…how's mom?" I knew he saw her every day in the Underworld, but whenever I visited he wouldn't ever let me see her. I said he didn't want me to get attached again.

"Your mothers fine, its more about your brother though." He brushed the mom question away, just so that Percy, Annabeth, and Zach wouldn't ask about it. He didn't like to admit he visited his dead wife.

"Nico?" I asked questioningly. There was no way this was going to get any worse than in already seemed. I couldn't bear to have to tell the story about how he died again to anybody who didn't know.

"Yes." He replied.

My heart stopped cold, why would he have to tell me something about Nico? He's been dead for 3 years now. "W-what about him, dad?" I would not be able to take it if another thing went screwy today. Everything went out of wack, and I wasn't accustomed to the change yet.

"Well, it seems he hasn't showed up in the underworld…"

"Are you indicating…"

"Your brothers not dead, Emily. He's alive."


	10. Emily's family

My heart stopped, the world seemed to tilt and I felt like I was about to pass out. "Alive? But..DAD! That's not even possible!" I protested. This couldn't be happening, I'm dreaming I know it. If anything weirder would have happened, I'm sure I would have died on the spot. And people in the future would come to this spot and say, "this is where Emily died of weirdness".

"Now, Emily. Don't argue with me!" He bellowed, the clouds above us growing darker. I knew that there was no point arguing because that would just make it worse, and right now I didn't need that.

"Dad. I watched his heart give out. You can't deny that! Can you?" I looked at him, if a daughter or son of death died, could they bring themselves back to life? If they could, nobody ever told me about it. Because I would have gladly done a lot of things if I would have known I could just revive myself if I died!

"Well, that's the thing Emily. I don't know." His face was contorted with confusion, and there was nothing anyone could say because nobody knew.

That was the first time I'd ever heard my dad say he didn't know. Normally he would say, he knew everything, but I just didn't need to know certain things. "You know that is the first time I have ever heard you say, I don't know."

"This is no time for small things being noticed! I'm stumped. I can send you into a wild goose chase if we have no idea if it's about him, and I wanted to know if you knew something I didn't." He looked at me expectantly as if I was going to say, "Nico didn't really die, we've just been hiding him from you because he didn't like you."

Instead I replied, "Well, obviously we don't. So it's time for you to go now! Bye dad!" I tried shoving him away, he really needed to leave before he did anything stupid, I wouldn't be able to bear the shame he could put me into if he did anything more outrageous than wearing that stupid biker outfit.

"Wait! I'm not leaving yet! I haven't seen you in forever, and you were sitting with people this time I saw you!"

I wanted to shoot him! Which wouldn't have worked anyways, but it would have been worth it. "Dad!" I said in an angry whisper.

"What?" He whispered back.

"Do you really want to scare away the only friends I have?" I hissed. He was not taking this one in a lifetime chance away from me. Even if he was my dad, I had finally made friends and he WOULD NOT ruin this for me. Even if one of them seemed to be my arch enemy.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed.

"Then, GO!" My voice had rose from a whisper, to a yell. I pointed down, hoping he would get the idea that he needed to LEAVE.

Someone tapped me on my shoulder, "Um Emily?" Zach asked.

"Yeah?" I whipped around, slapping Percy in the face with my ponytail in the process. My eyes were burning with anger, and Zach stepped back a little bit.

He regained his posture and stepped back towards me, "Well, don't you think he might be able to help us?" He shot a glance at Hades, I saw the fear in his eyes. Hades never helped anyone, other than me to help me decide what to wear to church. Which I always ended up putting back in the drawer because I didn't like it. He would never make it as a fashion designer, I mean have you seen those boots?

I chuckled. "He doesn't help, people. That's not Hades image."

I glance over at my dad and he was grinning at how much I knew him, but his smile went just as fast as it came, "Well, Emily. If helping is what you want, than I'm helping."

I looked at everyone nervously. They all seemed to want him to help, but I certainly didn't. "I guess…"

My dad knew this tone. He knew I didn't really want him to help. "Actually, Persephone is down in the Underworld at the moment, and the dogs are having some troubles, so I'm sorry but… I just can't right now." He looked my way, winked once then I heard in my mind, The dogs aren't in trouble, and I'm sure Persephone is fine, and know you don't want me here, so I made an excuse. I love you. I replied, thanks dad.

"What's wrong with the dogs?" I asked. Hoping to get a good answer so it seemed like the dogs were really sick or something, because that would convince the others that Hades really couldn't help.

"They have fleas." He lied smoothly, now I knew where I gotten my lying skills from.

"Oh. Tell me when they are better okay Dad?" I smiled sweetly, I would normally care a lot of the dogs really were sick and I probably would have left with him if the dogs were really sick.

"Of course."

In a puff of black curling smoke, my dad vanished. To go "tend to the sick dogs". "Darn. I thought he would help." Percy said.

"Like I said. He doesn't even help me decide which cereal to get." That was a huge lie though. He always insisted I get Lucky Charms because that was his favorite too. He wouldn't let me get any other kind. He was such a 4 year old sometimes.

"Really?" Annabeth asked unsure. She could see through my lie, as I could see through hers.

"Yeah, okay so we found out my brothers not dead, but that doesn't mean that the prophecy has to do with him right?" I said. I knew that was so untrue. Great, now I actually had to CARE about this quest, but it was kind of unsettling how my first quest targeted me so much. It's like an arrow pierced my heart.

Percy, Micah, and Annabeth shook they're heads. "I'm pretty sure Emily that this quest has to do with Nico. Sorry." Annabeth patted my shoulder.

I fell to my knees on the sand. I started to cry. I had never cried so hard in my life. All of them were good tears though. Nico was ALIVE. I could save him, bring him back! I was crying so hard that no tears were actually coming out my body was just convulsing and sobbing. "Emily? I'm sure that he's okay." Percy comforted me.

"I know! These are good tears." I smiled weakly at him, wiping away tears that weren't even there.

"Good, tears?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. Okay so think about it. Tyson has been dead for 3 years, and you just found out he's alive! Wouldn't you boil over with happiness, so much that you cry? Good tears." I explained. I was still boiling over that Nico was ALIVE! ALIVE! I stood up and regained myself, I sucked back the last few sobs into my throat, "I need to talk to my dad again." Realizing how stupid this sounded, I almost took it back, but I needed to hug my dad in happiness.

I looked at Annabeth. She seemed really worried, and the weird thing was, my feeling of hatred for her, didn't flare up when I saw her hand in Percy's, I felt… happy. Happy that she was here. I realized, she was my friend. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?" She answered hopefully. I think she realized that my hatred for her had died and she had finally cracked my shell.

"Would you mind coming with me to see my dad, and Persephone?" I asked hopefully, I think I would have been devastated if she had said no.

Her eyes opened wide, and I was sure she was surprised, but hey, change is good right? She sighed and replied, "Sure, let's go. We should be quick though, we're going to want to find your brother as soon as possible right?" I nodded fighting back my big smile, I was going to see Nico again!

I thought about my neon orange and black bedroom, queen bed with its black comforter and zebra striped sheets too, wishing to go there with all my might. I opened my eyes, to find the picture I had conjured up in my head, was now in front of me in real life.

I was sure that my dogs had scented me by now, so I counted down in my head, 3-2-1. My door burst open, and a super large odd looking ball of matted fur raced in and tackled my face with its tongues. "Hey there! Oh gross! Cerberus!" A deep growl lifted from all three dog heads. They started to advance on Annabeth. "Cerberus! Friend." Then they barked and rubbed their heads on her legs_._

"Nice place…and pets." She chuckled. I'm glad she wasn't freaked out by the three headed dog that was currently wrapping itself around her legs. I had to smile too, I'd never seen Cerberus be so nice to someone before. Come to think of it, I never bring people here so why would I even know that?

I could hear Persephone's voice echoing through the castle, "Emily? Are you here?" She finally burst into my bedroom, and about sobbed, "Oh! I just KNEW you were here!" She gathered me up into a huge hug. "HADES! Get it here! Our daughter…uh your daughter blessed us with a visit!" I was glad she corrected herself. Persephone isn't my mom, but she was the closest thing I had to one.

He sauntered in with a glare in his eyes that read, _What the hell are you doing here? _I couldn't decipher why he would give me that look until he practically hissed, "What made you pay a visit?"

Persephone glared at him and snapped, "Why would you ask her that? Who cares?" She hugged me again and started dragging me towards the kitchen saying, "Oh there's so much we have to talk about! How is camp? Did you make any friends? Boyfriends? I just happened to bake-"

I took a deep breath and pulled her hand off my wrist. "Dad's right, I am here for something." No reason to waste the time. I glanced back over at him and he was shaking in anger, why was he doing that? I pushed that to the back of my mind, "You see, I came here for answers. I feel like you can give them to me Persephone."

She looked at me shocked and gasped, "Anything I can do to help."

Dad butt in, "Why don't we stop being so serious and go do something fun?"

Crinkling my eyebrows I asked, "Why on Earth would we want to do…" Then it hit me. He hadn't told her Nico was alive yet. I whispered, "You haven't told her yet?"

He shook his head and Persephone asked, "Tell me what? Oh, why am I always the last one to know things in the family?" She blew her hair out of her face and plopped down in one of my oval chairs hanging from the ceiling.

I took her hand in mine, a tear dripping down my face, "Nico is alive."

I swear she almost passed out but instead she sobbed, "I knew it! I always knew it!" She then looked at my face and smiled. "My tough girl it crying?"

I stifled a smile and replied, "I can't help it. Can you?"


	11. Message from Nico

I looked up from my mother's hug, and Annabeth was standing there looking pretty awkward. I nodded to my dad, and he walked over to Annabeth. "So I heard you are rebuilding Olympus, is that right?"

Annabeth looked up, her eyes gleaming, if there was anything she loved just as much as Percy, it was architecture. "Yeah, that's right. Do you want to see the blueprints? It's going pretty well, we are right on time. Maybe even a little bit ahead of schedule if anything." She reached into the backpack she was wearing and pulled out some blueprints.

Dad chuckled and replied, "I would love to see the blueprints. If Olympus is really going to be as amazing as I hear it's going to be, maybe you should redo the underworld sometime soon, eh?" Wow, that's so like my dad. Trying to sweeten her up to redo this black world.

"It would be my honor, Hades." They started talking about meaningless stuff that I had no idea what it meant. They were totally engulfed in architecture.

"I'm glad it was me that-" I was cut off from a ringing that sounded in my head. It sounded like a telephone, but I knew there were none of those in the underworld. Hades looked up from Annabeth's blueprints. "Dad, what was that?"

He looked around my room confused and finally said disbelievingly, "That hasn't been heard in over a century."

Persephone let go of me, she walked over to Hades clutched his hand and asked, "Do you mean that-?" The ringing sounded again, getting louder every ring.

"Dad! What does that ringing mean?" I asked, totally confused. Annabeth was giving me a questioning look, and I replied with a shrug of my shoulders. The ringing sounded time even louder than before, and sounding more urgent.

"Someone is calling the Underworld." He replied with blank eyes. What did that mean, "calling the underworld"? That didn't make any sense, we don't have any phones here, much less any reception!

"Calling the Underworld? Like with a phone?" Annabeth asked. Okay, I have to admit that for a daughter of Athena that was a really stupid question. Her eyes were starting to fill up with wonder. But mine were only clouded with confusion.

"No. With their mind." Persephone said. I had never seen my parents this serious before, what was so special about this stupid ringing noise?

I took a deep breath and tried not to get angry, "Okay, so what the Hades does that mean?" I didn't mean to offend my dad, but I was getting really confused. Normally dad would have scolded me for saying that but he just kept silent, listening to the ringing, which was starting to give me a headache from how loud it was.

"Only a daughter or son can do that." My dad replied. Now I understood. If that wasn't me calling… it was Nico.

"You mean that, Nico is calling us?" I asked. This couldn't even be possible, after one day of finding out he's alive, I find out we can call eachother, and now he's going to talk to us? UNBELIEVEABLE.

"Yes." Persephone and Hades answered in chorus.

"Well, ANSWER IT!" Annabeth broke the tension. At least there was one smart person here not just standing there doing nothing about it. I needed to take action!

"Right. Alright here I go. Sorry Annabeth. You won't be able to hear it. Only Emily, Persephone, and I can." The ringing stopped, and I heard my brother's voice in my head. It was talking very fast, and he sounded urgent. I quickly rummaged through my desk and grabbed a pencil and paper to write down what he was saying.

_Help! Watch the Sunset on the horizon and follow Apollo._

_There you will find the way to the sea._

_Then only will you save your family._

_Take the wrong path, and everything will go wrong._

_So be careful, Sister and whoever dares to follow you._

Who could possibly want my brother? Then it dawned on me. The Sunset was tonight. We had to get there tonight…

"Well? What did he say?" Annabeth asked.

I handed Annabeth the notepad with what he said scrawled in it. My throat was dry, I couldn't talk. All I could think about was my brother was alive and someone had him. He had been careful enough to call us, but gave us a riddle. Ugh! It was like another prophecy. Hades was the first to break the silence, "Well. The Sunset is in a few hours. You must go back and tell Percy and Zach, and tell Chiron."

I nodded, still speechless. Annabeth said, "Thank you for everything Hades. It was nice meeting you Persephone. But we are in a rush as you can see."

Persephone waved goodbye and said, "Be careful Emily. Find your brother, and bring our family back together."

I nodded and mouthed, _I love you_. My parents nodded and mouthed _I love you_ back.


	12. Mixed Emotions

**I changed Micah's name to Zach okay? So dont get confused! I was getting complaints about his name, and i was sick of it. SOOOOOOOOOOOO His name is now zach! kay? ENJOY:)**

* * *

As Annabeth and I headed out of the underworld, Annabeth asked me, "So… what do we do about Nico's umm… phone call." Did she really just say phone call? SHE THINK HE FREAKING CALLED? Okay, well I guess it did seem a bit like a phone call, but in my head it was more of a pleading message. I tried to calm myself down by thinking, my mom said she loved me! and the weird part was, it worked. I just decided to give a calm and collected answer.

"Well, I'm sure Percy and Zach will like to know about the message, then we wait until Apollo comes across the sky, and maybe we see where we can't see Apollo anymore, and head that way." I think that's what the message went. Emphasis on think. She saw that I was dead serious about going on this quest, and she seemed a little excited about it. I would have never thought that someone would be excited to save my family, other than myself, trust me the feeling is awesome. Having someone else care about your own family, was pretty awesome if you ask me. "Your pretty excited about this, huh?" I asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. It's kinda weird feeling excited about saving your family and not mine." She laughed kind of feebly, as if she felt all stupid saying she wanted to save my family. Which, I understand and all, but still. If she really hated me, would she still want to help me?

"I guess so. Come one lets go find Percy and Zach. I'm sure they're wondering where we are. How long have we been gone anyways? The sunset's only a few hours away, and we should tell Chiron what Nico said too." I took her hand in mine, and thought long and hard about camp. By the time I opened my eyes we were standing in the middle of camp. With a lot of eyes on us.

"We are in the middle of a CAMPFIRE!" Annabeth angrily whispered, she seemed a little surprised that we were actually standing in the middle of the actual fire, of the campfire. That tends to happen to me sometimes. It's not like it hurts or anything, it just takes people who I'm traveling with by surprise.

I just nodded all nonchalantly, and stepped out of the campfire. "Sorry about that guys. I tend to show up in fires. Has anyone seen Percy and Zach?" Before anyone could answer an hand grabbed me and pulled me out of the center of attention. Somebody had pulled Annabeth out of the fire, and we were standing on the outside of the crowd, everyone seeming to be paying no attention to us, but they were really straining their ears to hear our conversation.

"Why the heck did you guys show up in the fire? We thought that you were Hades yelling at us to find you, even though Zach and I knew where you were, it still scared the heck out of us. Out of everyone I think!" Percy was yelling, and now it was quite obvious everyone wanted to hear what we were saying, even thought they really shouldn't be. I wished that Chiron would show up and tell them to pay attention to whatever one of the Aphrodite daughters was saying, about finding your true love. Even though nobody was really listening to her.

"Percy! Chill. People are starting to stare. Just take this paper and tell me what you think." I handed the paper I had written the message Nico had told us, and while I was talking to my mom I jotted down some notes about what happened while we were there. I didn't really feel like talking about it again. Now when Chiron asked me, all I had to do was show him the paper too. It seemed so much simpler to me, or a little on the lazy side. I just didn't feel like telling the story over and over again.

"He called you?" Zach asked. Reading over Percy's shoulder. Why the heck was everyone thinking he called? He called in my mind yes but didn't exactly call with a telephone! I kept my anger under control, again. I was getting pretty good at that. Even though I really wanted to scream and say that no he didn't call! It was a pleading message!

I took a deep breath, and with all my willpower I answered, "Actually, no. He didn't call. It was a message in my dad's, my mom's, and my head. Annabeth didn't hear any of it. It was really spooky too, having my dead brothers voice in my head, is really creepy." Talking about what I felt when my brother talked to me, was awkward. I knew I could never really express how I felt, especially when I really havent decided whether I like the people or not. I had definetly not decided what I thought of Annabeth, I thought I knew what I thought of Percy, and it turned out to be wrong. I also hadn't figured out my feelings towards Zach. I felt like I was a mess of emotions, all revolving around 4 people. Percy Jackson, who I thought was the love of my life. Annabeth Chase, the one girl I thought I knew that I was going to hate forever. Zach Hanson, the one person I would have liked if Percy never came to camp, and Nico DiAngelo, my thought to be dead brother. It didn't seem right that all these feelings where changing. I felt like… I was changing. I didn't know if that change was good or bad, but I really wanted to find out.

"I'm pretty sure it would be. So, Apollo must come tonight huh?" Zach realized, that our quest that we got this morning, was going to start tonight. I know that he had been on quests before, but they had never started so fast. For me, it wasn't a big deal. I'm sure that all is based upon the fact I hadn't really known how long a quest could take. Some take days. Others take years, because they're so unclear. That very moment, Chiron walked up to us. I don't have to explain how he reacted, he just read the paper and said that we should be ready on the beach before sunset. Or else we would miss Apollo. He left us, giving us a blessing, but that was all. He seemed so calm about this quest, but I wasn't. This was my family at stake! I was going to do anything I could to save my brother. Even if I died trying. That very night, I was going to be standing on the beach, awaiting for my quest to begin.

* * *

**OKAY! I changed Micah's name to Zach, because alot of people were complaining about his name! I promise that by the next 3 chapters, this story will be completly finished! :) okay? GREAT! **


	13. Apollo's Crossing

**HELLO! I hope this chapter is okay... i wrote it at like 12:30 AM so dont blame me if its crappy. Remember i dont own percy jackson and never will. :( although i definetly wish i did! okay and also remember that zach=micah. micah's name was changed. yay:) i like the name zach better. okay well onwards with chapter 13 of mskickasschick's story Unbelievable:) ENJOY:)**

* * *

My night had only just begun. Little did I know that my whole world would be turned upside-down when I saw Apollo ride across the night sky that evening, my only hope resting upon the fact that I would figure out whatever Nico's message meant. I guess sitting there with Annabeth, Percy, and Zach gave me a lot of time to figure out my feelings. This was different for me because normally I shoved my feelings to the back of my head. So this is what I figured out, Annabeth was more my friend than I thought she would ever be, but I knew sometime in the future I would hate her again but it would be a friendly hatred. Percy was just my friend, and would never be more than that because of Annabeth, which was totally okay with me now that Zach had ventured into my life. Now thinking about Zach, and actually talking about him are very different things. Thinking about him I can think anything in the world and nobody will ever know what I thought, but when I start to express how I feel in words I have to choose everything more carefully, as if I'm taking a timed test. I definitely wanted him to be more than friends with me, but I wasn't sure if he felt the same way (ugh boys sometimes) of course he was the first person to talk to me nicely at camp, but that didn't mean anything special, did it? Okay, I lied. I don't know how I feel about Zach, and I won't be sure until the feeling of dread gets out of my system. So back to the real world, and not just in my head. We were all just sitting there, watching and waiting. Sitting on the sandy beach, not feeling comfortable at all because of the anticipation filling the air. "So I guess we just sit here?" I asked, breaking the horrible silence that lurked around us.

Percy nodded, "I guess so, Chiron did say Apollo comes tonight right? This is happening way too fast, I can't even think about the next move after the Apollo thing. Does anyone else have an idea?" He seemed really paranoid about this whole thing, like he couldn't figure it out although it was way too plain to see. Obviously we see where we can't see Apollo anymore, and head in that direction and hoping that it leads to the sea. I had a very bad feeling that we were going to end up on that exact same cliff in my dream screaming that were crazy and then jumping. I shuddered at the thought of living that dream.

"I think I know what to do, it's hard to explain so just follow my lead…" Percy started to protest at the thought of anyone else leading but him so I stopped him in his tracks, "I know Percy wants to lead, but since he has no idea where to go and this is my quest after all, I'm leading and that's that. Don't complain." I said before Percy could actually complain about me leading, he'd just have to suck it up and get on with life.

Zach stared in shock, also at the thought of anyone leading but Percy. I thought he was going to protest and stand on Percy's side, but surprisingly enough he managed to choke out in his state of shock, "Well said. Well said." He said this approvingly, which made me beam on the inside, feeling as if Apollo had just made me brighter on the inside. Speaking of Apollo, he had just risen over the east side of camp coming slowly but surely across the sky. Bringing the light of day flowing behind him and his flaming car. His car still made me chuckle, it wasn't a chariot at all, not even close.

I looked up and caught sight of Apollo shushing everyone especially Percy since he was still grumbling about leading I said, "Keep your eyes peeled and tell me when you can't see him anymore. Then we'll head in that direction. Got it? Okay. Shush!" We sat in silence, just staring at Apollo. He shifted in his car uncomfortably as if he knew people in particular were watching him. He realized he was just passing over Camp Half Blood, and he looked down to show us a blinding white smile, blinding us for mere moments, but we all started to panic that we would miss him decent over the western side of the earth. Once I regained my sight, I just caught him descending over the western side, I made a mental note in my head to always go that direction, pulled out my compass (yes we half-bloods do use those) and started walking, and whatever got in my way was going down. "This way. Hopefully we are heading towards the ocean."


	14. Coming True

**Once again, Micah is now Zach, Just so ya know:) Okay well i would love it if you would review and would you plz tell me if this story is dragging on? because its almost done a promise! :) okay welll enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

The scent of sea air filled my nose, as we headed father west in the direction that Apollo has disappeared. I stopped dead in my tracks, realizing exactly where we were headed. Annabeth and Zach would never understand if I just blurted it out now, and Annabeth would question why Percy and I were having the same dreams. Fortunately I didn't know the answer to that question, and personally I was glad I didn't know. I decided I would tell him tonight when we were on watch together. For me, walking and walking and walking always having to check your compass if you're still going the right direction, is pretty tiring. That night did not come soon enough; the hot day seemed to drag on and on. I was scared we would reach the cliff before nightfall, and I wouldn't be able to express my concern beforehand. Considering this, I couldn't decide whether to tell him now, or tell him tonight. No matter where we were on this earth. At the cliff or not. The coolness of night soon settled around us and Percy finally declared, "We'll have to stop here for the night. We'll keep moving tomorrow, let's build and fire and a shelter. Emily and I will start the fire, Annabeth and Zach gather the stuff for the shelter and build it." Apparently he was leading now, I didn't mind, I just wanted them to shut-up so I could tell them which way to go. I'm also glad that he wanted me to help him with the fire. This was the perfect time to tell him about my concerns.

"Let's go Zach before it gets too dark." Annabeth and Zach headed off to the forest in search of logs and large leaves in the forest. Once I saw the light of their flashlights fade into the density of the trees, I turned to Percy who was gathering twigs and logs. Making sure they were dry and big enough. I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to where he was hunched over picking stuff up.

I tapped him on the shoulder, hoping I wouldn't scare him. Which of course I did! Once I tapped him shoulder I could feel his heartbeat jump up, and he took a shuddered breath, but looked up with calm eyes. His face looked okay but his eyes told me, _WHAT? _I took another breath and said, "I need to talk to you about something."

When I said that, his look of WHAT? Went away, and a scared face replaced it. What was he scared about? I was momentarily confused by this, but he broke my thinking bubble (yes I have one!) when he replied, "Okay, but promise that if I piss you off you won't make me fall into a pit of death?" He said this so seriously I think he actually meant it!

I started laughing so hard, tears filled my eyes, and I thought I was done but then I looked at his face and it just made me start laughing again because it was so funny! It was contorted with confusion, and hurt because he thought I was laughing at him! I managed to say, "I'm not laughing at you! O-O-okay! I won't split the ground open, what I wanted to say was important!"

His hurt look faded, and he finally asked, "Okay. Fire away." I pushed my last chuckle back down my throat, hoping it wouldn't pop out when I was trying to tell him something really important. I started to feel really bad about laughing because, he thought I was laughing at him. I told him I wasn't laughing at him didn't I? These thoughts swarmed around my head, and I didn't realize I was looking at the ground until I looked up and noticed Percy looked annoyed. "Well?" I must've zoned out for quite a while I guess.

"We both know exactly where we're headed." My voice was quiet but since the whole clearing was silence it felt like I had yelled it, and it bounded off the trees and rang back into our ears. Yes that gave it a dramatic outcome (which I had not attempted) but I knew that I wanted for it to sound serious, and that's exactly how it came out.

"I know. The cliff." Such a serious moment this was, and the thing was, I don't really know why. Yeah, we were talking about the dream we both had, but why would that be so serious? Then it hit me. The thing that made it serious was, that dream was coming true. We didn't intend it, we didn't expect it to happen, it just did.


	15. I think I love you

**i'm sorry if this is too long, i just didnt want to make it two chapters because they woudve been too short so i put them together! I really like the combination of Zach and Emily, so yeah i cant have a name for them cause they're made up characters, but i thought it would be really cute so this chapter has a but of romance:) yay! so enjoy!:)**

* * *

The next morning we packed up, made sure we left no traces we were even there, and watched Apollo once again. This time I waved, even though he didn't see me, it made me feel just a little better that he brought us the light of day. I was actually scared to reach the cliff, not because that we would be there and I wouldn't know what to do, but because I would have to tell Zach and Annabeth the dream. I really didn't want to break the news to the girlfriend of the man I was having the same dreams with. I knew she would get mad, and frustrated I was just hoping she would get over it. Zach looked around confused at our empty clearing, looking as if no human had even set foot there. He sighed in contentment at our finished work (it had taken us all morning to pack up). Then he turned to me, which was surprising because we all thought Percy was leading from now on. "So now what do we do?" I swear he was talking to Percy but looking straight into my green eyes that people normally flinch to after a few minutes of being held in their gaze. He didn't flinch. We stood there in silence waiting for somebody to answer him. I was waiting for Percy to speak, and Zach was obviously waiting for me to say something.

Everybody could hear the intake of breath I had taken, just so I could come up with the answer. I decided that it would be better if I told them all now than when we actually got to the cliff. I looked at Percy, and he knew exactly what I was about to tell the group. "Actually, there's something I'd like to say before we keep moving. Don't take this the wrong way or ask questions while I'm talking. Just listen, because by the end you'll know exactly what I mean. I don't know exactly how I'm going to put this into words but… Percy and I know where we're going." I closed my eyes waiting for them to yell questions at me, and try and figure out what I just said, but nobody said a word. I kept talking, "Percy and I have just recently found out that we've been having the same dreams." I waited for Annabeth to burst out in angst but only silence followed my words. I continued, "We had a dream about how we came to a cliff, and jumped off. Saying we were crazy or something like that. We both have a feeling that's where we'll end up. I'm done." Nobody spoke anything, we just all sat there. Annabeth had her eyes closed obviously thinking, Zach stood in shock, Percy had sat down waiting to see how I had worded it and it looked as if he was content on what I had said.

Annabeth opened her eyes, "Well… at least we have some idea where we should end up if your theories are correct." Way to make this scientific Annabeth! Somehow she always made this smart, or made herself seem and sound smarter. I didn't know why I was getting so pissed about it, because she was 100% right about it. I knew this day was going to be long, and if we didn't reach the cliff today, Percy and Annabeth would have watch together which means Zach and I will be having a lonely night. Once Annabeth and Zach got over their frustrations, we headed back in the direction that Apollo disappeared into the previous night. We walked for hours, checking our compass's every so often. We were all anticipating the moment we would emerge from the forest onto the rocky cliff from the dream. (Well that's what I was dreading.) Night fell upon us once again, we built a fire and shelter rather messily today, ate quickly and Percy and Annabeth took the first watch. I was planning on staying awake a little so I could hear their argument, but once I laid my head down and pressed a little closer to Zach for warmth. I fell into a deep slumber.

What seemed like minute's, was hours. Annabeth was shaking me awake, telling me it was my watch and she was tired and wanted to sleep so get up. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and wandered out into the small clearing we made camp in. It was about 5 A.M. and Zach was wide awake, cooking some eggs that he said he found in a small nest in a tree not far away. I was welcome to eat some. The hot eggs burned my throat as they trickled down, but I didn't care I was so hungry. We finished what you would call "breakfast" then settled down close to the dwindling fire to keep warm. Silent. All we heard for a while was the crackling of the fire, and one of us shifting to get more comfortable. Zach finally spoke up, "So are we just going to sit here in silence? I'd like to tell you something."

I was actually glad the Zach started talking because I wasn't sure how I was going to spark up a conversation, "Alright, what?" I hoped I didn't sound too annoyed.

"Well when I woke up this morning, you were quite close to me. I'm not saying I didn't like it, it's just I was wondering why." So he thought I snuggled close to him for a reason other than warmth. Did I do that only for warmth? That's the thing that scared me, did I do that for some other "unknown" reason?

"To keep warm that's all." I replied calmly. Not a lie, but also not the truth. That's the way I live. People who don't know that, don't know me at all.

"Could it possibly be more than that?" Was there a tinge of hopefulness in his voice? Did he want it to be more? So many questions! Life was so much easier without friends, but also so much more lonely. When he asked me that question, I thought, _yes! It is way more than that! I'm just really bad at expressing my feelings and I wish you would be more straight forward and just say something like, I like you. A lot. PLEASE! _

Of course I did not say that, "I wish it could be." Personally that was really big for me, telling him so openly about that. I just hope I didn't screw everything up just by saying that. I thought he would reel back in disgust, but instead he looked straight into my eyes again (which I thought was impossible!) he didn't say a word, just an action. He kissed me. At first I didn't know what to do. Push him away? I did what I thought I would never do. I tangled my fingers in his hair, and kissed him back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered, "I-I think I love you."


	16. Something Else

**is this story getting too long? if so will you please tell me, becuz i know how i want to end it, its just coming out longer than i expected. okayy well ENJOY chapter 16**

* * *

His words shocked me. He loved me? Well, he didn't say that exactly but still. This was something meant for a daughter of Aphrodite, not one of Hades. I had never known what love felt like, so whenever I saw him or spoke to him and I felt like I had butterflies in my stomach, was that the feeling of love? I wouldn't know. I hesitated to answer him, I didn't know if I loved him. So I might as well say basically the same thing he said to me, "I think I love you too." We broke away from our kiss, and just stared at each other. I realized I was shivering and I knew this would be the perfect moment to just cuddle closer to him. So in the traditional move, I moved under his arm. He held me tighter than anyone had before. I wasn't sure what we were going to do next, because we were sitting there awkwardly.

Zach wasn't looking at me; he was looking at the stars. Lying down with his arm around me, he looked peaceful. "I love looking at the stars." I knew why too. Son of Zeus, loving to look at the sky, put two and two together. Just like how a daughter of Hades has anger issues (it's obvious I do). I felt awkward so instead of looking at him, I gazed at the stars too. Being filled with wonder, and hope just by looking at something was a weird feeling. You might have felt it before, but that's because you weren't lying next to the most perfect person I know, star-gazing.

"Wow," was all I could manage. "I've never seen them that way before! They seem close enough to touch!" I exclaimed. Zach looked to the side sheepishly, "What?" I asked.

"Sorry I'm making it seem that way." Ashamed of how beautiful he made these star look? He glanced over at me, and I could feel heat rising to his cheeks. I kissed his reddening cheeks, which made the light red turn into a beet red. I laughed, wow, I haven't laughed in a really long time. It felt really good to laugh, because this time it wasn't about someone getting hurt. "You make me want to be myself, which makes me happier than you could ever know." He confessed.

I laughed again, "I don't think anybody could be any happier than I am now. Trust me." I knew he was going to challenge me on it, but he didn't. This was strange because I thought he would protest and say he was happier. I guess he thought arguing about who was happier was stupid. Once I thought about it, it did seem pretty stupid. My eyelids were starting to get really heavy, and I scooted a little closer to Zach, his arm still wrapped tightly around me. I could just fall asleep in his arms right now, but I wouldn't because I'm on watch.

"You tired?" He asked. I nodded, adding a yawn in there accidentally. "Sleep, I can watch alone." I shook my head not even bothering to talk. "I'll be fine." I shook my head again. "I'm sure you'll fall asleep eventually." I nodded my head in agreement, rested my head on his shoulder. Forcing my eyes to stay open, he showed me the big dipper, the little dipper, Polaris; he also told me what state the moon was in. I zoned out during that part, I didn't want to I just kind of did once he said the moon was waxing. What does that even MEAN?

I tucked my knees into my body, my teeth were chattering, and my body was shivering and full of goose-bumps. "I'm freezing!" I finally burst out. "The days are long and hot, and the nights are long and cold! ARGHH!" Zach sat up suddenly at my outburst. I must've scared him pretty bad, since we had been laying there in silence for a while.

He pulled me closer in that I already was, and whispered in my ear, "You can curl up in my arms if you want." This is exactly what I did. I snuggled in as close as I could get, wrapped his arms around me like blankets. Not falling asleep, but not totally awake. The only reason I wasn't falling asleep was because Zach was breathing on my neck, and with every breath his breath sent another wave of goose-bumps across my body. Not from the cold, but from something else. He whispered again a little while later, "I know you want to sleep. Go to bed, we don't need our leader tired." This time I just listened and let myself succumb to the slumber that awaited me.


	17. What Now?

**Again, Zach=Micah dont forget that! Kay so i dont own anything other than Emily and Zach. SO yeah... ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

I awoke to Zach's comforting arms, I almost feel back asleep because even though I was outside, I was quite warm all curled up next to him. He shook me awake though, "Good Morning, No you're not going back to sleep sorry. Everyone else has been awake, I convinced them to let you sleep though." I nodded groggily, still not sure the time and exactly where I was. I forced my eyes to stay open, and stood up stretched like I was cat, yawning in the process. Annabeth rolled her eyes, I tried to glare at her, but with the sleep still in my eyes it was pretty hard to do. I thought to myself, _Today, we are going to reach the cliff. I can just feel it. _That feeling of anticipation was growing in the bottom of my stomach. We would reach a part of the quest today, and guess what? I had no idea what to do, if we jumped off the cliff we could die.

I rubbed my eyes, trying to stay awake and sleepily said, "Well, we all know we're ending up at the cliff today. So be prepared to jump. Let's move out." I pulled out my compass and made sure we were going the same direction we had been the past 2 days. I headed out of the clearing, Annabeth and Percy trailing behind to talk, and Zach caught up with me to hold my hand. It was all I could do to not blush. I checked my watch a few hours later, and we had been walking in silence for about 4 hours. I didn't want to stop, I just wanted to reach the cliff today. I knew everyone else was wearing out though, so I stopped by a large pine tree. "We can rest here for an hour, but I'd like to reach the cliff today please." They all dropped whatever they were carrying, Annabeth and Percy headed off into the forest. Leaving Zach and I alone, again. I was leaning over, making sure we hadn't lost anything especially food. When I felt a warm breath pass onto the back of my neck. Goosebumps immediately sprung up across my body. I spun around a little too fast, and I fell over on top of him. He toppled over with me, I landed on top of him. If you think about it, it was kind of a cute moment. To Annabeth and Percy walking back finding me on top of Zach probably didn't look quite that good. We didn't even notice them, so we burst out laughing, and he stroked a piece of loose hair out of my face.

"What the heck?" I instantly rolled off of Zach, and laughed nervously. "What is going on here?" Percy asked, he was extremely annoyed that he didn't have a clue about Zach and I.

Annabeth just rolled her eyes and said, "It was obvious they liked eachother! I can't believe you didn't even notice that!" She winked at me, she must have known for a long time. "Walking together after the night they had watch together? We found them cuddled up when we woke up! What did you _think _happened? They talked about how pretty the fire was? Sheesh!" Percy blushed, embarrassed her didn't notice this about one of his best friends. I couldn't believe this was actually happening, I just told the guy I liked, that I like another guy better. Weird.

I clapped my hands together to break the awkward silence, "Now that, that's out of the way. Let's keep going shall we?" I grabbed Zach's hand, and pulled him in front with me. I didn't feel like dealing with Percy's disbelief, and Annabeth's smugness. We walked really close, close enough that every time his arm brushed against mine, the hairs on my arm raised up on end. He sent a spark of lightning through me every time he talked or held my hand. The salty air, got thicker, we were nearing the cliff. I wasn't sure if I was ready.

As if he could read my mind, Zach squeezed my hand and whispered, "We'll be fine. Don't worry." My cheek was lightly touched with a kiss. My heart fluttered, and then went back to normal again. The grass started turning more brown, until it stopped all together, and turned into a hard stone. The hard stone quickly stopped, on a cliff. The white roiling waves crashing below us, there was only one thing I could think to do next. Jump.

"So what now Emily?" Annabeth asked.

"Easy. We jump." Was my reply. The only mouth that wasn't gaping was Percy's he knew this all along.


	18. Cross Corals

**OKAY! Sorry it took me so long... i uploaded the wrong story... that other chapter was suposed to be for my own personal stuff... yeah okay and i didnt know that i uploaded it until i deleted what i wrote for the 18th chapter...and i couldnt remember. so enjoy the NEW and RIGHT chapter 18!**

* * *

"J-j-jump?" Zach stuttered, he couldn't believe we were actually going to jump off the cliff. Once the idea of it hit me, I realized how crazy this must seem to him. Percy and I didn't think it was all that bad because our dream said we lived, so we must live in real life right?

"Yes. Now the problem is, how do we NOT die in the process." I answered, I was sure that Percy would have some play in us living, but I wasn't going to say anything yet. I was waiting for him to speak up, I knew he was dying to play a part somewhere in this quest. I shot a quick glance at Percy, signaling him to say something.

He cleared his throat first then said, "Actually, I know I won't die when we jump, and I'm pretty sure anyone who's holding my hand, or holding the hand of someone who's holding mine won't die either. I'm not one-hundred percent sure though, but we can try." He looked expectantly to me, waiting for me to make the final decision. This was weird, because normally I would guess everyone looks at him to make the decisions.

I peered over the edge, and saw the white roiling waves, crashing against the bleak gray of the cliff. The sharp rocks below mocked me. I sighed and said, "Well, I'm jumping whether or not I'm holding Percy's hand or not."

Zach nodded and agreed, "Agreed, but personally if there's a better chance I live, I'm holding his hand." Annabeth sighed and agreed also.

"Well then it's settled. We're jumping. Percy get in the middle please." Percy moved to the middle of the line, and Annabeth grabbed his hand and clung to him. I grasped Percy's hand and Zach's leaning into Zach. "On three." We counted down from three, and started sprinting full speed at the cliff. In seconds we were free falling. Just for the heck of it I yelled, "We're INSANE!"

Percy laughed and replied, "I know, but it's the easiest way!" Obviously Annabeth and Zach had no idea what we were laughing about, but that's because it was kind of between Percy and I. In seconds I grew serious again. I tightened my eyes shut and waited for either my body to be sliced open by one of those sharp rocks, or for my body to cut through the water gracefully as I intended it to.

Zach squeezed my hand, and all I heard were bubbles, so I must've been alive. Percy pulled an air bubble around us and when he put a thumbs up sign telling us it was okay to breathe, everyone gulped the air in grateful to be alive. Annabeth was kissing Percy as soon as he gave the you're good sign. Zach pulled me into a hug and swung me around whispering, "We made it."

Everyone was celebrating, and I didn't want to dampen the mood but I said, "Okay, yay we made it, but let's not get to cocky here. That was just one minor obstacle in this quest."

"Nice." Annabeth said.

"Well excuse me that I don't want everyone taking their eyes off the bigger prize here, and not getting distracted with a minor accomplishment because that prize his very important to me. Actually it's not a prize, it's a person, and that person isn't just anyone. He's my brother, and I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do!" I felt Zach's hand on my shoulder, calming me down.

Annabeth knew I was serious about this and replied, "Yeah, sorry. So what's the next part?"

I went through the message in my head then answered, "Take the wrong path, and everything will go wrong. What does that mean?" Then I realized something, we were sitting right at the fork of two corals. One leading west, the other east.

I pointed these out to the rest of the group, once they saw them Percy asked, "So which one do we take?" Everyone looked around, waiting for someone to speak up. Nobody did. Nobody knew. Great.


	19. New Person

Percy was pacing back and forth, Annabeth was sitting in a corner repeating the message Nico and sent to me over and over and over again. I was getting ready to punch her and knock her out so I wouldn't have to hear the pleading words of my brother forty more times when she abruptly stood up and exclaimed, "I got it!"

We all ran over to her, my heart was racing, this was it. Either Annabeth was right, or she was wrong and we all died, but I would rather be in some action rather than just sitting around how to take some action.

She took a deep breath in and continued, "Nico said, _take the WRONG path, and everything will go wrong. _Right? He said that? Well, wrong starts with W. What else starts with W?" We all looked amongst each other. Annabeth was going crazy, what does the letter W have to do with which path to take?

It hit me like I wasn't paying attention at a softball game and the ball hit me in the head, "WEST! West starts with W! Is that what you're getting at?" She nodded, "So then you think we should take East?" She nodded again. I looked around at the other members of this group, and realized that Percy and Zach weren't too keen on this idea. "What? We are taking East. It's the first lead we have, and I'm taking it. Percy, could you possibly get us a way to go east as fast as possible?" He whistled and four smooth, sleek dolphins showed up waiting just outside out bubble. "Everyone get ready to get wet. Percy, pull the bubble so that it turns into four, and just covers our heads please." As soon as the bubble retreated I could feel the water seeping into my shoes and jeans, and finally my shirt. I pointed East, and a dolphin showed up at my side, ready to take off.

"Uh, guys?" Zach asked. We all turned ourselves to him, just in time to see the huge black monster gulp him up.

I jumped onto my dolphin and screamed, "LETS GO!"

"What about Zach?" Annabeth cried.

I sighed, Zach, or my brother? Why couldn't I have both? "STAB THAT THING AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! GO FOR THE THROAT!" I swung around on my dolphin and headed straight for the mouth, it opened it and I saw Zach screaming and holding on to the tongue. He was determined to not be swallowed, the beast was determined to have some lunch. Zach against a huge tongue. I drew my bow, and shot an arrow right at the things uvula, it reveled in pain. The monsters pupils grew large in anger.

Percy pulled up next to me and yelled, "This thing can't be stabbed! Zach's lunch by now! Let's get out of here before we become dessert!" He grabbed my arm trying to pull me away. No. I wasn't leaving him behind, I wasn't giving up on him.

"He's not lunch. Yet, look!" I pointed to the frail body being thrown back and forth in the mouth. "New plan, we are going to shoot and stab the mouth. The mouth is its weak spot. We are getting him back." I shot another arrow into the mouth, it lodged itself in the cheek. "GO!" Percy left and headed for the mouth, as he neared he lunged and stabbed it right on the lip. It started bleeding, but the thing that creeped me out was it wasn't red. It was a weird colored green. "Annabeth!" I yelled. Where was she?

She suddenly shot out of the corner of my eye and screeched, "WHAT? Can't you see I'm trying to not die?"

"I know I know, but I need you to get your dagger to Zach. I think the only way we can get him is if he stabs that thing himself. It's not going to give up." She nodded and headed into the mouth battle with Percy. I tried to keep thinking of ideas…other weak spots. It's eyes! It couldn't have protective cover for that! I steered my dolphin to the right so I had a clear shot at its eye. "Please…I need him back…" I whispered as I shot the arrow. I heard it roar in pain, and then a faint scream. Zach was spit out, and it was swimming back to the depths of the west coral. I jumped off of the dolphin and hugged and kissed Zach more than I ever had before. I had him back. I didn't lose him. He's mine.

"That was…eventful." Was all he could say when I had finished rejoicing.

I stood back, surveyed over Percy, Annabeth, and Zach and realized these people had become my friends, people I could trust. People who trust me, and my decisions. People I could spend the rest of my life with, I realized I had changed a lot since camp. I was a new person, I was…Emily.


	20. Inner Turmoil

**Sorry it's so short and I haven't updated in awhile, im been super busy:P R&R I'd like to know how i'm doing! I wanted to throw a little spin on this one, so sorry you percabeth lovers but someone recently asked me to give emily and percy a little more romance! so, sorry!**

* * *

I stood at the front of our small little group, re-thinking all the adventures we'd been through together so far. I had friends, real ones. "I thought you guys were going to leave me back there!" Zach exclaimed. I couldn't believe that he would think that, I could never leave him behind and if I ever did I would never let myself live it down. His face was flustered, and he was shaking with nervousness. "Do you think that thing will come back?"

Annabeth shook her head, "Unless it wants to be pummeled some more, sure it would come back, but what monster wants that?" At that moment a low grumble came from the crevasse in the west, causing Zach to tremble harder. "Maybe it doesn't like being taunted…" Another grumble.

I swear Zach was going to break apart by his shaking but he managed, "Annabeth! Would you please stop teasing it to come back? I'd like to not be eaten today!" He hid himself behind Percy. I never realized how much of a wimp he was when it came to fighting. What would have happened if I would have been the one being swallowed? Would he have hid behind a rock? I glanced at Percy, standing straight and tall, unfazed at what had just happened before us.

_What are you doing Emily? Everything finally came into place! _Is anything ever normal in a Half-Blood's life? No, of course not. We were so close to Nico, I couldn't let my heart get in the way of my mind. Maybe when this whole quest thing was over I could think about my relationship status! _Calm down Emily. _"Guys, can we please keep moving? Zach, get over yourself your fine now just go with it and stop hiding behind Percy. It's not coming back." I kept my voice steady and smooth, not letting my inner turmoil show. Whistling to my dolphin, I started to head East.

Annabeth jumped on her dolphin and caught up with me in the lead. "Hey, what was that about? Something on your mind?"

_Hm, well let's see…I think I still like Percy and I was totally wrong about Zach. But if I told you, you would probably hate me forever and I could never do that to someone who just became a really good friend to me. I would never do that to you. If I ever tell anyone what I'm really feeling inside I will be left with no friends again, and I really can't do that now that I know how great they are! Zach would be crushed, you would hate me again, and Percy would never be able to look at me the same. That's what's on my mind._

But instead I replied, "Nothing, I just need my brother back."

* * *

**R&R! TILL NEXT TIME-Mskickasschick**


	21. Can't sink back into the hole

**This one is kinda informational, but I have the idea for the next chaptterr, woohhoo! well, enjoy!**

* * *

I realized that hiding your feelings for someone to your…best friend is a lot harder than I assumed it would be. Every time I looked at Zach, I just didn't feel the same way I used to. As we were heading East, all I could think about was how I could tell Zach without breaking his heart, and getting him to not tell the rest of the group. _Maybe I can just tell him after? No. Emily if you keep this up you're going to go crazy. He'll think the same way I used to and think everything's fine, which it's not. _Even though I was going through some tough stuff in my head, I still had to at least act as if I was still in order, and the leader of this quest. I stopped my dolphin and spun around to face the rest of them, keeping my eyes away from Percy. "Okay, I think here's a good place to stop."

They all looked around them, barren sand everywhere. An underwater desert, if anything dangerous swam by, we would be spotted in seconds. I realized this just as I had suggested we stop. I was too caught up in my own thoughts. Annabeth looked at me questioningly, "Um, are you sure? I'm sure if we kept going we could find some coral to hide behind…" The rest of them nodded agreeing.

"Right…coral. That would be better than this…" I had already lost my mind. I mean, who would care if I got swallowed up by some random loan shark? We kept going for some time and finally found a large piece of rock to hide behind while we rested.

The water had gotten dark by then and I couldn't see a yard ahead of me. "I think it would be good to set up camp now." This time nobody piped up to question me. I was already in a bad mood, I had kept silent the whole ride here.

Zach stretched as he walked over to me, "I'm not tired at all, I think I'll take first watch." He winked, hoping I got the clue. No butterflies in my stomach. Not even a twitch. I just lowered my eyes and turned away.

I bumped straight into Annabeth and sputtered out, "Hey, I'm super tired, would you mind taking first watch with Zach?" She agreed, as if nothing was wrong. Truth is, I actually wasn't tired at all. I just wanted to have watch with Percy and so I wouldn't have to worry about Zach bugging me.

I laid down in the tent that we had staked to the ocean floor, wide awake listening to Annabeth and Zach's conversation. Of course I knew it was bad, but what did I care? 3 months ago I would have opened a crevasse in the ground to swallow Annabeth up if she annoyed me.

"Wait, where's Emily?" Zach asked.

"In the tent, why?" Annabeth replied.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought she was taking watch with me…" His voice sounded small and sad.

"Odd, she told me she was super tired and asked me to take it for her."

"Really?"

"Yeah, have you noticed she's been acting really strange lately?"

"She has hasn't she," He agreed. "She didn't even glance over at me today. Something's up. Why don't you ask her about it?" Right, like he really cared that much.

_Emily! What the hell are you DOING? You're turning back into you're old self. The one with no friends and a hatred for everything! No. I can't sink back into that hole again. I also can't stay out of this hole. I can't go the rest of my life doing this either. _I sat in the tent, not getting a wink of sleep, just thinking of a way I could get myself out of this mess. Ugh, I feel like that Bella chick from Twilight. (**A/N Teehee I just realized how much this is alike to Twilight.) **

"Do you think our watch it over yet? I can barely keep my eyes open." Annabeth said for the first time in hours. Well, at least it seemed that way. I've been getting lost in my thoughts a lot the past 3 days.

"Should be…it's been 4 hours."

I heard shuffling of feet, so I laid down and pretended to be asleep. "Wake up you sleepyheads, we're tired and it's your turn. So, get out of bed!" What a great wakeup call Annabeth!

Percy yawned and sat up, stretched and swam out of the tent. Dang, for someone being actually asleep he gets up pretty fast. I decided to take my time so it seemed like I didn't want to get out of bed but eventually I dragged myself out into the sea with Percy.

* * *

**Next chapter will be up ASAP, but for the meantime would you be my bestfriend and review to tell me how i'm doing and possibly message me on how i could end the story cuz i have no clue...haha, well obvivously nico will be saved buttt yeah, ive got an open mind to ideas! well till the next chapter!**

**-Mskickasschick**


	22. The kiss

**So i'm thinking that some of you might HATE me forever for this, and some of you might love me but I thought it was a great twist and from the beginning i knew i would end up doing this. so hate it or enjoy it your choice. (for all you percabeth lovers, you might wanna skip this chapter!)**

* * *

Percy was outside sitting on a rock. I swam over to him and sat on a similar rock beside him. We sat in awkward silence for a while, he finally said, "So, did you get any sleep?" I shook my head. "Yeah, me either…I overheard Zach and Annabeth talking. I'm sure you did too…anyways…what is wrong?"

Surprising, he actually cares. "Long story…" I replied, hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions but of course he just kept pressing on.

"I'm sure there's something you can tell me." He was being very inquiring, as if he was expecting a response.

I sighed, might as well tell him. It might make the quest a little more awkward and could ruin my life forever, but what the hell I'm a daughter of Hades. I can suck it up, as I had done the previous years of my life. "Well…my feelings have changed."

"About your brother?" Oh gods Percy. You are SUCH an idiot.

_Yeah Percy, I'm totally feeling as if I shouldn't save my so called dead brother. _I sighed once again, was I really going to have to explain this play by play to him? "Not exactly. Changed about…a certain person."

He scooted a little closer to me, "Do I know this person?"

_UGH! Eff you Percy for making me explain it! Why can't you just use your brain that we all know you have somewhere up there and figure it out!_

"Yeah, you do know him."

He smiled widely, "So it's a him."

"Yeah." _Gr Percy, stop doing that! _

"So let me guess," _Finally! "_Your feelings have changed for Zach and you don't like him as much as you thought you did and you've moved on to someone else?" I nodded hoping he would keep going onto the fact that I liked him instead so I wouldn't have to admit it myself. "There's nobody else to move onto out here except me."

I stared at the ground, too numb to move or even say anything. I managed a slight nod.

"Emily, would you please **LOOK **at me?"

I swallowed hard and I felt like I was swallowing a rock. Slowly I lifted my head to look straight into those sea green eyes. Slowly he leaned in a kissed me straight on the lips. This kiss was nothing like what Zach had given me. Percy's was soft and passionate. He put his hands on the middle of my back and pulled me closer to him, and I tangled my fingers in his hair.

He pulled away a moment later and whispered on my lips, "Took you long enough to realize it."

Suddenly we heard a gasp and then, "What the HELL?" We turned around to see Annabeth standing there bewildered.

"Oh shit." I whispered.

"Don't worry." He answered.

* * *

**Please tell me what you thought, but keep the hatred on the down low please. critisism is allowed, please no hate letters.**

**-Mskickasschcik**


	23. Chance

**hope you like it!**

* * *

Annabeth ran over to us and pulled me off the rock. "What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my boyfriend?" Her face was full of rage, and I swear she was ready to punch me. For once in my life I actually felt scared of her. I didn't answer, so she asked again, "What were you doing, kissing my boyfriend?" I still didn't answer. She threw me to the ground, and stomped over to Percy. "Oh gods, please tell me she kissed you…please."

Percy just stood there. He slowly shook his head and replied, "No. I…I kissed her." He backed away, expecting her to run at him fists a-flying.

Annabeth crumpled to ground. She sat on the ground in silence. I couldn't take this anymore. I had to choose between my best friend, or Percy. Zach wasn't even in the picture yet, but I was sure I wasn't making him an option. _Okay, Emily. If you're choosing Percy you've got to say something like, "I'm sorry Annabeth but I like him." But if you're choosing Annabeth say something like, "I'm sorry Percy, but I can't lose Annabeth." And then go pick her up off the ground. _As I was contemplating this, the worst possible thing happened. Zach swam out of the tent.

"Shit!" I said under my breath. I had to make my choice now. I winked at Percy, signaling to him that yes I did like him, but we can't do this now. He nodded in agreement, but I could see he became sad. "Annabeth, are you alright? I'm sorry, that asshole shouldn't have done that. He just grabbed my face and it happened. Can you forgive me?" I felt bad for making her mad at Percy and not me, but Percy didn't intervene with my words so I figured he was okay with it.

Annabeth took my outstretched hand and pulled herself up, "I can forgive you, but not him." She glared at Percy, and he just swam away. Annabeth pulled me close and whispered, "Um, what are you going to do about Zach?"

I answered, "I'm breaking up with him. He's whimpy, and I can't have a boyfriend like that. I realized that I really didn't like him that much." Why did my heart snap in two when I said that? I can't have a "wimpy boyfriend"? Lame. Lame. Lame.

_Emily, why couldn't you have thought of something that would actually make sense to break up with him for? God. You really ARE an idiot. Well, Daughter of Hades. Just got to keep pushing through, you're so close to Nico. You can't even let Percy in the way of that, even if he is supposed to be helping you along this quest._

She nodded, and replied, "Oh. Well. This quest is about to get really rough." I noticed Annabeth got over things quicker than I expected. She's a strong girl, and I'd really like to keep her my friend. She's the kind of person I would expect myself to be friends with. So great, my choice is still between Percy and Annabeth. Wonderful.

I was lost in my own thoughts, that I hadn't noticed Annabeth had swam away, the opposite direction that Percy had gone. Zach had come up to me and approached with one word, "What?"

First, my eyes hit the floor. Unwilling to look up into Zach's eyes. Okay, what's wrong with me? Look up, Emily. Look up. Eventually, my eyes locked onto his. Second, I started ringing my hands together, over and over and over. I forced myself to stop. Third, my heart rate went crazy. Rapidly beating against my chest. I also forced that to stop before I spoke. "I'm sorry. I just…I don't think this is going to work." I choked out.

Zach tapped his foot, as if he was being impatient. I could tell it was to keep his voice either down, or from going to be choked out like mine was. He was trying to be strong. For once. "And why not?"

Gosh, he sounds like a pissed off 13 year old girl. How…lovely. NOT. Just another reason for me to cut the string. "I just…don't feel the same way I used to about you. I can't go on pretending anymore. I want to thank you for putting up with my pointless rage, and that you were the first person to actually care about me, and here I am tearing your heart in two." Why the hell was I saying sorry? I'm not.

"O-okay." He choked out, breaking down his wall. He slowly, and painfully swam away. And I was left alone. Again. I thought to myself…

_Emily. You are officially the stupidest person alive. You finally have everything put into place in the puzzle piece of your life, and suddenly you just decided the pieces don't go together anymore and jumble them around, trying to put it back together differently this time. You can't keep living your life like that. People are human beings with hearts, who can't be thrown away like garbage when you don't feel like having them anymore. There will be awkwardness, heartbreak, and loneliness in life. Right now, that's what you just created in Zach. You are horrible. You put that on somebody else so you could have a chance at love, compassion, and happiness. What have you done?_

* * *

**yes what has Emily done? i love her little thought at the end personally(: i think its so deep! okay, dont worry shes not going back to zach. ew. no. and this is going to sound desperate but if any of you like the hunger games books, im writing another story on the 125th hunger games...and its a submit your own tribute, so if you love me you'll sumbit one and be able to read another great story of mine that i have(: thanks, im not trying to advertise it, i just need tributes. sooo thanks for sticking with me for 23 chapters. i still havent figured out how its going to end. eh, i'll figure it out. alrighty, until next time!**

**-Mskickasschick**


	24. Authors Notesorryy!

**Hey, mskickasschick here! (Or Jane if you please)**

**So I realized, I lose viewers within the first few chapters because THEY'RE ALL DIALOGUE! D: It's a complete shame to me. I can't believe I wrote them like that! . So yes, they are still a lot of dialogue because I liked the smart ass comments Emily makes, but I made Annabeth…more Annabeth. Because I was getting yelled at she was OOC. SO…yes. If you've been reading this since the beginning, I'm sorry that you thought this was a chapter. But I would make me really happy if you went back and read the replaced chapters and tell me if they're better.**

**Thank you! And the next chapter (REAL CHAPTER!) will hopefully be up soon if I get some inspiration. PM me what you think.**

**- mskickasschick or Jane if you wish!**

**p.s. i think this story might be coming to an end soon...im getting there.**


	25. Drama

**It feels so good to finally update, but here you go. Hope you like it. I know this is sort of a pointless chapter, but idk...i liked the idea**

* * *

I kept thinking I was alone, but I really wasn't. Annabeth swam next to me the whole rest of the day and chattered about how she was glad that I shoved Percy off, because she was a better friend. Percy trailed behind us obviously trying to decipher the whispers travelling between Annabeth and I. Zach glumly swam way behind Percy, he didn't look like he had a purpose for life anymore. I personally thought he took that a little too much to heart. All I wanted was to find my brother and end this stupid quest so that I could go back and just stop all this person drama. I remembered why I had kept to myself all these years, and scared people away. I did that because I can't take all this drama. "Yeah, I just can't believe…Emily?" Annabeth stopped swimming and tugged my arm.

I shook my head and refocused my eyes on her. I realized I hadn't really been listening to Annabeth these last few miles. "Sorry I was…lost in thought." Annabeth and I had stopped swimming so Percy caught up with us, and he made sure I was between him and Annabeth.

"What were you thinking about?" Percy asked. I knew what he was implying. He wanted to hear if I was thinking about him, but honestly, I wasn't. He hadn't been in my head at all today, mostly all I could think about was the silence in our group. Finally Zach caught up with us, and I decided what I was going to say.

I took a deep breath and replied, "Actually, I was thinking about how silent everyone has been. I wanted to say that, Percy, even though you kissed me, that shouldn't change your relationship with Zach because I broke up with him and there's nothing between us anymore." I turned to Zach, "And you…don't' think I haven't seen you moping along back there. Pick your head up and get back in the game! There are plenty of girls who would love to date you, it just so happened to not be me anymore." Now I turned to Annabeth, who looked surprised, "I love you like a sister, but can you please be quiet and stop talking about how horrible Percy is as a person, why don't you think about how horrible Percy probably feels INSIDE."

Everyone was looking down at their feet ashamed, because I had told them all of their flaws today and how to fix them. Nobody wanted to admit that I was right this one time. Percy was the first to speak up. "You're right," he looked at Zach. "Dude, we shouldn't let that come between us. Truce?" Zach nodded, speechless that I had actually taken control of this awkward situation.

Zach looked up from his feet and said very softly, "I know I shouldn't be this glum about it, but I just don't believe that there's any other girl for me."

Before I could even open my mouth and say something, Annabeth replied, "You never know, all you have to do is trust in yourself." Then suddenly she pecked him on the lips. "See? Now, I'm sure Percy feels very horrible," She looked at Percy who nodded. "but another factor you forgot to add is, he broke my heart, and that takes time to heal."

I smiled and answered, "Alright, now that we have worked out all the kinks, can we please get back to saving my brother?" Everyone laughed and Annabeth swam ahead, I followed. This time Percy and Zach trailed behind us together talking about something all I heard was bits and pieces of Zach's excitement.

"Did….she…suddenly….kissed…me….do….think?" I really had no idea what that meant, but I could certainly tell he had found a new crush, sadly I knew Annabeth would never go for him because of the same reasons I broke up with him.

I turned to Annabeth and said, "Thanks for getting him off my back."

She glanced over replying, "Now get Percy off my back if you can."


	26. Sea Crevasse

**It's been a while since I updated because I FINALLY THOUGHT OF AN ENDING. YAY! can we get to 100 reviews? PLEASE!**

* * *

I looked at Annabeth confused. "What do you mean by that?" Annabeth kept swimming forward, unfazed by my question at the moment. She seemed to be thinking, her eyebrows were burrowed and her lips sat in a straight line, completely still.

Finally she turned to me and sighed, "I don't know what made me say that." She turned her head forward again. Waiting for my response.

Now it was my turn to think for a moment. If she didn't know she couldn't have possibly meant it then…but it could also mean her conscious told her to say that meaning deep down she did mean it. I was never the kind to be able to analyze people, but apparently I was getting pretty good at it. I also never thought about how complex girls could be. "Well, I think I know," this time she turned to me. "I think deep down you really meant that, even if you don't think you did. People don't say things unless they mean it. That's my opinion." I looked her straight in the eye, telling her I believed what I said.

She sighed. Closed her eyes and replied, "It's sad because I know you're right." She sighed again and pulled me into a tight hug. "What would I do without you?"

_Well you'd still have your boyfriend without me._ Of course I would never admit that to her.

Because she had hugged me Percy and Zach caught up with us. "What's going on here ladies?" Zach asked, trying to sound funny but it just failed. Just like his tough act.

Annabeth pushed me away and laughed feebly. "Nothing." In my head I kept thinking, _stop encouraging him! _"I was wondering if I could talk to Percy," she paused taking a glance at Zach's face. "Alone?"

I did not want to be alone with Zach. It was fact, that he would either try and win me back which was never going to happen, or he was going to try and get on Annabeth's good side, which also wouldn't fly with me either. Being the good friend I am I replied, "Sure." Taking Zach's arm I held him back as Annabeth and Percy swam ahead.

Immediately when they were out of earshot Zach asked, "What do you think they're talking about?" He kept looking fervently back and forth between me and the pair of swimmers ahead of us.

Not even looking at him I replied, "It doesn't concern us, and stop googley eying Annabeth, she won't go for you. Okay?"

Angrily he swam in front of me, blocking my path. "What do you mean?"

"Please get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me."

"Fine, she won't go for you the same reason that I broke up with you. Happy? Now, get. Out. Of. My. Way. I'm not in the mood for it." I tried swimming around him, but he wouldn't budge. "Zach, if you don't get out of my way, there's going to be an issue."

"I think Annabeth isn't that mean."

I snorted, "Whatever." By this time I couldn't see Annabeth or Percy. I started swimming frantically forward, dragging Zach behind me. Forgetting his issue with moving. Finally we caught up with them, but they were hovering in one place. "Why did you guys stop?"

They both nodded down. I looked and we were hovering at the edge of a sea crevasse. It was so deep the water just turned to black as far as I could see down. But the thing I noticed that scared me, was what was scratched into the side of the crevasse on the rock face. In audible letters it read, "HELP. NI." It looked as if something, or someone had been pulling down when it was scratched. Whoever wrote it couldn't finish the sentence, but I knew what the last to letters were.


	27. Demeter?

**FINALLY I WAS ABLE TO UPDATE! IM SO SORRY! PLEASE R&R! In my last chapter I said I had an ending but then I forgot it, so I had to think of a new one! I FINALLY DID! YAY! OK, ENJOY!**

* * *

"Guys, that's where he is. He has to be there. We're finally there!" I started swimming in circles, leaving a wake of bubbles behind me. Smiling from ear to ear, I swam up to Annabeth and started shaking her shoulders. "We've come to the end!"

Annabeth backed away answering, "Emily, we haven't come to the end. We probably only half way there. I don't want to ruin your excitement, but like you said, we cannot get over our heads." Her face was dead serious, there wasn't a hint of excitement, or even a smirk of happiness for me. The entire group had grown silent, except for me.

"No, no your right. I shouldn't be…I mean…I was just so hopeful…you know? That he might actually be alive." I glanced around at their statue like faces. "Doesn't anyone agree?" I asked hopefully. Surprisingly enough the first person to snap out of their trance was Zach.

"You know he might not even be alive…" His eyes were downcast, and I sensed fear in him. Suddenly I grabbed his shoulders and tried to toss him away from me. It didn't really work since we were surrounded by water, but I could not have anyone thinking like that. We didn't come all this way for nothing. There has to be at least something at the end of the road. If that was the way that Zach was going to think, he could leave. I don't need him on this quest anyways. "Hey! What was that for?" He bellowed.

I glared at him, hoping that a fire was burning in my eyes. "I will not have ANYONE, and I mean it, ANYONE, thinking that way. Nico is alive, and we will find him. Is that clear? And if you don't understand, feel free to leave. The surface is that way." I pointed up towards the waving blue above us. Zach backed away, and it felt good to be the leader again. "Okay, who's ready to go down? Right now I feel like I could fight a war, so let's go." I started heading down the crevasse.

Annabeth grabbed me and pulled me away from the deepening blackness. "Don't you think we should figure out a plan first?" Typical Annabeth, plan first, action later.

"No. We haven't had any plans before, and everything has seemed to go fine so far."

"If you could me almost being eaten by a sea monster 'fine'." Zach mumbled under his breath.

I whirled around to him asking, "What was that, again?" He didn't reply, and so I started towards the blackness of the crevasse again, this time no body stopped me. They all followed in silence, and soon the silence became blackness, and for what seemed like hours there was nothing but blackness. Only the sound of our swishing feet that propelled us forward, the occasional sniffle from Zach, and a cough from Percy. Nothing would stop me now, my brother was so close, my body was shaking with excitement.

After swimming forever I could finally see a glint of light, "Guys, we're here." I announced. "and Nico…I'm coming for you." I whispered to myself. For the first time in 3 years I would see my brother. The light soon became the size of the sun, until it engulfed us the vast expanse of its brightness. My eyes needed to adjust, as they did I saw trees, flowers, animals, birds. We were in a beautiful paradise. How could this be? My brother was supposed to be trapped! Then I saw him, his face pressed against bars that were carved out of a tree. He was captured inside a tree.

"Emily?" His feeble voice asked.

"Oh Gods, Nico!" I ran to him, but suddenly I was blown back.

"Oh you poor child of Hades, you thought it would be that easy?" A voice asked.

"Demeter?" Annabeth, Percy, Zach and I gasped.


	28. Fire consumes all

**hello! I realize it's been a VERY long time since I've updated. BUT I FOUND SOME TIME, SO HERE YOU GO! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I really would appreciate it since I haven't written in a while I'm not sure what peeople are thinking. Now i've also been given alot of hate for "this doesn't have anything to do with the books" WELL, I'VE FOUND A WAY TO TIE IT IN. (Even though Emily is not a real character, i've found a way [I HOPE]) so, when that part comes I will try and explain it at the end of the chapter. (: ENJOY.**

* * *

There was something evil stirring in her voice, it was just a hint, but you could definitely catch it. Nico yelled out to me but I couldn't decipher what he said, his voice was lost in the wind. It made me furious how close I was to him, but that I was powerless to save him. His face was gaunt, and I could tell he hadn't eaten for days. His eyes seemed duller than usual. I couldn't stand to see him so weak, and I knew that it made him just as furious that he was so weak.

In a great burst of light, a figure started to form between the tree and our group. Unwillingly I shielded my eyes, I was not afraid of whatever stood between my brother and I, he was the only family I had left. As the light faded the figure came into focus, she was beautiful, radiant, her hair was braided with flowers, her dress made of moss, and her smile was brighter than the sun. It was difficult for me to believe that this was the goddess who imprisoned my brother.

She seemed so pure, but maybe that was the madness behind it. Her pure outlook hid the darkness within. I couldn't come up with a clue on why she would want my brother. Staring straight into her golden eyes I asked, "Demeter? What do you want with my brother?" It was hard to even be scared of her.

She laughed, a sound that was like the ringing of wind chimes on a sunny day, "Dear child of Hades, do you not know what revenge I seek on your father?" I shook my head and she smiled, it looked somewhere between an evil grin, and a genuine smile. "I'm sure lovely Annabeth here will be able to fill you in, I see a glimmer of knowing shining in her eye." She might only be the goddess of all things that grow on the earth, but she spoke with a power that no mortal could ever wield. She walked past our group towards a wilting rose, in her path fresh daisies popped up, only her touch was needed to revive the rose.

I looked to Annabeth who seemed speechless. She shook herself back into reality and explained, "Demeter's daughter, Persephone, was taken to the underworld to be Hades wife, but she only stays there for half the year, which is why we have the seasons, you know the story, right?" I nodded my head, although Persephone was my step-mother, she always revered me as her own daughter. I think she felt pity that my mother died, but it never seemed like she didn't want to be there. Annabeth glanced at Demeter, who had now resumed the position between us and Nico, she seemed content with Annabeth's account of the story. "I think Demeter's intention is to trade Nico's life for Persephone to be free from the Underworld, year round."

Demeter smiled, this time I couldn't tell whether it was a good one or not, "The daughter of Athena is wise, like her mother, and she correctly guesses my intentions. You cannot stop me, Nico will be dead before sundown, unless your dear father gives up Persephone, let's hope he chooses wisely." And just like that she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Percy and Zach just stared at Nico, I was surprised Percy hadn't said a word. He glanced quickly at Annabeth but averted his eyes as soon as he saw that I was watching. I had completely forgotten they had talked. Good, maybe this whole mess would work out, but for now my priority was Nico, and I was out of ideas. "Any ideas?" Zach was staring blankly at the tree, and Percy shrugged his shoulders. Annabeth had sat down in the grass with her eyes closed, I could tell she was thinking. "Annabeth?"

"SHHH!" She shushed me angrily. "I'm thinking, just wait."

Well while she was thinking I might as well try and figure some other things out. I pulled Percy aside and asked, "So I don't really understand, are we still underwater?"

"No, I don't understand it either, the crevasse you took us down was the Marianas Trench, the deepest place in the world. We should be under tons of pressure right now, but somehow we're in a bubble of paradise." He looked utterly confused, and so was I.

I understood why Demeter would want to hold Nico here, if it was the deepest place in the world, we would be the closest to the Underworld we could possibly get without actually being there. Dad must be able to feel Nico's presence, and I'm sure he understands Demeter's contract. The only think I didn't know for sure was if he would save Nico and give up Demeter, I was never sure what Persephone meant to him, but I wasn't going to count on his decision. I was going to save Nico whether or not Persephone's bonds to my Dad were broken or not.

Suddenly, Annabeth shot off the ground. "I've got it! I remember reading somewhere Demeter can't stand fires. It's the one thing that consumes everything on Earth, and leaves death in its wake. She won't be able to resist saving this precious bubble of paradise."

For the first time Zach said something helpful, "Luckily, I've got matches."


End file.
